El Espía
by Darrinia
Summary: Kurt Hummel es un partidario del bando de los Titans. Tras varios años preparándose, llega su oportunidad de tomar parte de la guerra. Su misión es seducir a un alto mando de los Warblers para conseguir información. Lo que no espera es que eso cambie su vida...
1. PRÓLOGO

**N/A:** Aquí traigo una nueva historia... No es tan KurtHater como las anteriores. Recuerdo que nunca pretendo hacer los personajes perfectos, por si alguien cree que Kurt o Blaine tiene defectos que no le gustan... Por lo demás, no tengo más que añadir (la primera vez que no tengo advertencias especiales, me merezco un aplauso... O.K. no). Os dejo con el prólogo...

Aclaro que voy a inventarme La Guerra, tiene dos bandos (The Titans y The Warblers) y sucede entre las ciudades de Lima y Westerville. No voy a explicar mucho más porque, como es mi fic, voy a tomarme demasiadas licencias (políticas, estratégicas, sobre armas, sobre la guerra...) Intentaré explicarlas cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

 _ **EL ESPÍA**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

Kurt había estado años preparándose para ese momento. La Guerra estaba durando demasiado tiempo y quería colaborar para que su bando, The Titans, ganaran. Se encontraba frente a Sue Sylvester, la jefa de misiones, la que le iba a explicar cuál era el objetivo y qué debía hacer.

– Él es Blaine Anderson. – La mujer le pasó varias fotos de un joven realmente apuesto. Tenía el pelo moreno, en algunas fotos lo llevaba rizado y en otras aplastado con una gran cantidad de gel. – Es uno de los generales de los Warblers, uno de los peores.

– ¿Tengo que matarlo? – El castaño preguntó sin mostrar ninguna reacción.

– No, eso lo convertiría en un mártir, algo que no queremos ahora. Creo que podemos acercarnos a él para obtener información. Tanto él como toda su familia son parte muy importante en el bando de los Warblers y llegar a ellos podría suponer mucha información.

– ¿Cómo llego a él? – El joven no era estúpido, sabía que su misión sería conseguir esa información.

– Tiene una... Debilidad, le gustan mucho los hombres. – La rubia explicó.

– Eso no es ninguna debilidad, se llama ser gay y yo también lo soy. – Hummel estaba algo enfadado, le cansaba que se metieran con él por su orientación sexual.

– No me refiero a eso. Está enamorado de la idea del amor y cualquier caballero que le preste la mínima atención conseguirá entrar en su vida. Por eso pensamos que sería muy fácil para ti. – Sue confesó.

– Suponiendo que eso sea cierto... ¿Cómo consigo acercarme a él lo suficiente? Los altos mandos de los Warblers están muy protegidos. – Kurt estaba inseguro.

– Eso es lo más difícil de tu misión. Vas a tener que descubrirlo por ti mismo. No sabemos como puedes llegar a él. De momento, viajarás a Westerville y tendrás una nueva identidad. A partir de ahí, estarás prácticamente solo. Sólo tendrás una manera de contactar con nosotros y sólo lo harás en caso de que tu vida y tu coartada se vean comprometidas. Tendrás una cuenta secreta con una tarjeta a través de la que te pasaremos dinero para que consigas parecer una persona rica, pero no podrás descubrir esa cuenta frente a nadie. La utilizarás para sacar dinero, nunca para pagar, y la tendrás en un lugar seguro constantemente. Aunque crees una cuenta oficial, no metas el dinero cuando lo saques ni hagas transferencias. No puedes arriesgarte a que aten cabos y te descubran. Puede que Blaine sea un ingenuo, pero el resto de los Anderson no. Y, además, Sebastian Smythe se va a casar con el mayor, Cooper, por lo que aun son más peligrosos. Los Smythe se caracterizan por hacer "el trabajo sucio" de los Warblers. Si te descubren, será Sebastian el que acabe con tu vida y seguro que será con sus propias manos y de la manera más dolorosa posible. Es alguien cruel y sin escrúpulos y, aunque se case con el hermano, tiene una gran amistad con Blaine y ha estado cuidando sus espaldas durante muchos años. No es el único, Evans, Sterling, Duval, los Puckerman, Lynn... Blaine tiene un gran carisma y alma de líder y todos lo siguen como ovejas a su pastor. Antes que a él, tendrás que ganártelos a todos. ¿Crees que podemos hacer algo más para ayudarte o con el dinero será suficiente?

– Necesito toda la información que tengáis de todos los Anderson y las personas que los rodean. Cuanto más sepa, más fácil será entrar en su círculo de confianza. Es el paso previo para conquistar a Blaine. De eso me encargaré yo, encontraré la manera de seducirlo.

Los días siguientes, Kurt estuvo muy ocupado, leyendo el informe que habían preparado sobre todas las personas que había alrededor de Blaine Anderson. Estaba seguro de que conseguiría conquistarlo y que todos a su alrededor lo adorarían. Tenía que hacerlo para facilitar la victoria de los Titans en la guerra.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMERO, GANARSE A LOS AMIGO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMERO, GANARSE A LOS AMIGOS**_

Kurt había encontrado la mejor manera de llegar a Blaine Anderson. Dos de sus mejores amigos iban a casarse y estaban buscando una persona para que planeara la boda. Consiguió crearse una reputación y fingió que abría ese negocio en Westerville para que todos pensaran que podría ser una buena opción para Nick Duval y Jeff Sterling.

Aun así, sabía que necesitaría paciencia y, sobretodo, una gran carta de presentación. Por eso, cuando la hermosa Quinn Fabray entró en su pequeño local pidiendo una boda lo más rápida posible debido a su embarazo, no dudó en aceptar. Sabía que parte del círculo de los Anderson estarían allí, e incluso podía acudir el propio Blaine. Y lo más importante, que acudiera uno de los dos mejores amigos del joven.

El trabajo para conseguir que la boda fuera perfecta en menos de un mes fue inmenso, pero había conseguido tener una hermosa novia preparada para caminar hacia el altar, una iglesia perfectamente decorada y un gran banquete esperándolos en un precioso salón. Había conseguido que se reflejara la personalidad tan diferente entre ella y su prometido, Noah Puckerman, uno de los protectores de Blaine.

La novia había decidido invitarlo a la ceremonia y la posterior fiesta, además de que ya le había informado que tal vez tendría otros clientes y sólo podía referirse a Duval-Sterling o Anderson-Smythe. Esperaba estar en lo cierto ya que tendría mucho más tiempo para prepararlas y para acercarse a las parejas, como paso previo para conseguir su objetivo. Sobretodo si, como suponía, Blaine sería el padrino en ambas.

Cuando Kurt llegó a su asiento para presenciar la ceremonia, vio a Blaine tres filas delante de él, riendo de algún comentario que había hecho su hermano Cooper, sentado justo a su lado. Sebastian miraba a su prometido algo avergonzado, lo que le hizo suponer que el mayor estaba hablando de él. Detrás de ellos, Nick y Jeff se besaban y acariciaban con cariño mientras miraban a su alrededor, apreciando todo lo que había conseguido Hummel con tan poco tiempo.

Todo fue tal como esperaba Kurt y no podía sentirse más orgulloso cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban encantados.

– Gracias. – Alguien susurró desde su espalda y se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre al que tenía que conquistar. Sus ojos dorados lo dejaron sin respiración durante unos segundos, era mucho más apuesto que lo que reflejaban las fotos y ese día había optado por llevar los rizos controlados por gomina. El traje negro le quedaba más que perfecto, realzando cada una de las virtudes de esa persona que tenía delante.

– ¿Por qué? – El castaño quiso saber, intentando mantener la calma. No debía dejar que le afectara. Si quería seducirlo, la primera norma era no sentirse atraído y, mucho menos, enamorarse.

– Porque sé lo importante que era para Quinn que la boda fuera perfecta y lo difícil que era conseguirlo cuando sólo había un mes para prepararla. Tienes mucho talento. – El moreno apoyó su espalda en la pared, sin dejar de mirarlo de esa manera que derretiría cualquier corazón, incluido el del espía.

– Gracias. Me alegro que te haya gustado. – Hummel intentó mostrarse sincero.

– Creo que vas a tener mucho trabajo a partir de ahora. – Anderson le guiñó el ojo antes de alejarse. Kurt se quedó sin saber como reaccionar, se suponía que tenía que conquistar a Blaine pero parecía que era el otro el que quería volverlo loco.

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la boda cuando Nick y Jeff entraron en su pequeño local, acompañados de Blaine Anderson. Kurt sonrió, el plan estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado y eso conseguía que se sintiera aliviado.

– Buenos días. – El rubio saludó. – Me gustó mucho como organizaste la boda de Quinn y Puck. Era muy difícil juntar los dos gustos y conseguir el equilibrio para que la boda fuera una imagen de ambos y no gritara Quinn por cada rincón. Nick y yo no somos tan diferentes pero creo que podrías hacer de nuestra boda algo grande, algo con lo que siempre hemos soñado.

– Claro, será un placer ayudaros. Primero, tengo que conoceros algo mejor. ¿Cómo os conocisteis? – El castaño quiso saber y la pareja se miró, dispuestos a contar su historia tantas veces como hiciera falta...

 _Flashback_

 _Era una fría noche de invierno. El gélido viento estaba congelando a un joven rubio de apenas 17 años. Después de años ocultándolo, había confesado a su padre que era gay y éste lo había echado de casa sin ningún remordimiento. Jeff no tenía dónde ir, por lo que buscó entre la basura varios cartones para que su cuerpo pudiera resguardarse un poco mientras intentaba dormir, pero no conseguía ni una cosa ni la otra. Sus dientes hacían ruido porque todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba seguro que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida._

 _Una puerta se abrió cerca de él y cuatro chicos jóvenes salieron de ella, riendo como si no hubiera nada malo en el mundo. Las risas pararon cuando vieron al chico tumbado en el suelo y uno de ellos se acercó y lo tapó con su propio abrigo mientras otro murmuraba algo que sonó como "voy a por el coche"._

 _Sterling estaba aturdido pero se dejó guiar por los jóvenes, que lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo metieron en un coche. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que irían a hacer con él, se sentía tan mal que cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que estar tirado en esa calle._

 _Llegaron a una de las zonas más ricas de la ciudad y los chicos lo sacaron del coche. Fue ese el momento en el que empezó a tener miedo otra vez. ¿Y si lo mataban? ¿Y si lo violaban? Le habría gustado correr pero no tenía dónde ir y sus piernas no respondían, por lo que se dejó guiar al interior de la casa._

– _Será mejor que le prepares un baño. – Uno de los castaños susurró. Aparentaba ser el mayor de todo y sus ojos azules miraban con preocupación al desconocido._

– _¡Buena idea! – Un chico moreno y muy bajo estuvo de acuerdo. – Tú podrías encargarte del café._

 _El chico de ojos color miel subió por las escaleras mientras el primero que había hablado se perdió por el pasillo que estaba a la derecha de la entrada._

– _Yo... Voy con Cooper. – El otro castaño que estaba ahí siguió al mayor. Parecía aliviado de alejarse de allí._

 _Por ese motivo, Jeff se quedó a solas con un chico más bajo que él, con el pelo moreno y los ojos marrones que lo miraba algo tímido._

– _No estás herido... ¿Verdad? – El desconocido preguntó._

– _N-no... – El rubio respondió._

– _¿Por qué estabas en la calle? – El moreno insistió._

– _Mi padre me ha echado de casa por... – Sterling no quería confesarle la situación a alguien que acababa de conocer pero algo le decía que podía confiar en ellos. – Por ser gay._

– _¡Joder! Me cuesta creer que aun hay homófobos en el mundo... Es decir, Blaine, Coop, Seb y yo somos gays y vivimos tan abiertamente nuestra sexualidad y nadie nos molesta y... Bueno, suelo pensar que todo el mundo es igual... Por cierto, aun no sé tu nombre._

– _Jeffrey Sterling._

– _Yo soy Nick Duval._

 _Fin del Flashback_

– Después de eso, los Anderson me acogieron en su casa. – El rubio miró a su amigo, que le sonrió con cariño, casi como si fuera un hermano. – Mi relación con Nick iba aumentando día a día hasta que un día, simplemente nos besamos y todo parecía tener mucho sentido.

– Son tan adorables que consideran su aniversario el día que encontramos a Jeff y no el día en el que empezaron oficialmente. – Blaine explicó, queriendo que Kurt pudiera entender la importancia que la amistad tenía para ambos.

– Interesante...

Siguieron con los planes de la boda, aunque Jeff se dio cuenta de las miradas que intercambiaban el planificador de bodas y su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso habían encontrado la persona que les faltaba para que todos sus amigos fueran felices?


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: PROBLEMAS CON SEBASTIAN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: PROBLEMAS CON SEBASTIAN**_

Los preparativos de la boda Sterling-Duval avanzaban y Kurt estaba contento porque la pareja estaba muy contenta con su trabajo. Para ganarse su confianza, todo debía ser perfecto. Eso suponía que trabajaba mucho y apenas tenía tiempo libre, pero no le importaba.

El momento que había esperado llegó, el momento en el que los novios acompañados de varias personas acudían a una degustación para poder elegir el menú del banquete. Hummel estaba ansioso porque no sabía quién iría, aunque sospechaba que Blaine sería uno de los asistentes. No lo había visto desde el día en el que habían acudido a su local para pedirle que se encargara de la boda.

Sin embargo, no todo podía salir como él deseaba y Sebastian acudió también, pero sin su prometido, Cooper, por lo que no se separaría ni un centímetro de su amigo, sobretodo cuando los otros invitados eran los señores Duval.

Los siete se reunieron en la recepción del restaurante y caminaron hacia el gran salón que acogería la celebración. Había cinco mesas preparadas para un servicio, con distintos manteles, cubiertos y vajillas. Todos se acercaron para verlas y Kurt comenzó a mover las cosas para realizar otras combinaciones hasta que encontraron una perfecta para la boda.

Después se sentaron en una sexta mesa que estaba preparada para la degustación. Los diferentes platos los presentaban con la vajilla elegida para que pudieran apreciarlos también con la vista, algo a lo que le daban importancia. Eran esos detalles los que podrían hacer de una buena boda en algo perfecto.

Kurt hizo todo lo que pudo para sentarse junto a Blaine en la mesa. Pronto los camareros sacaron el primer entrante que probarían, crujiente de verduras con salsa de soja.

– Está delicioso. – Jeff comentó complacido.

– A mí no me gusta. – Sebastian intervino, exigente como siempre, deseaba que sus amigos tuvieran lo mejor.

– No seas así, está bueno y es el primer plato. – Blaine intentó calmar las críticas del ojiverde.

– Bueno, si quieres una boda mediocre... – Smythe insistió.

– ¿Tú que opinas? – Anderson miró a Hummel, deseoso de saber la respuesta, algo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

– Está bueno pero no hace falta tomar decisiones precipitadas, todavía quedan muchos platos.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de probar el último postre y habían elegido el menú de la boda, salieron del restaurante. Aprovecharon que estaban reunidos para hacer varias visitas para comprobar los últimos retoques de las flores y algunos detalles de la decoración de la sala donde se celebraría la boda.

En todo momento, Blaine estuvo atento, amable y coqueto con Kurt, de manera que hacía que el joven de ojos azules pensara que estaba flirteando con él. Eso le gustaba e intentaba mostrarse dispuesto aunque no excesivamente dispuesto. Deseaba poder quedar con él fuera del trabajo, poder pasar tiempo a solas.

Sin embargo, sus deseos parecieron no ser escuchados porque se quedó a solas con Sebastian. No le agradaba el chico, era algo borde y no le agradaba. Parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

– Puede que la dulce Quinn o el ingenuo de Jeff confíen en ti para que prepares su boda, pero eso no significa que yo confíe en ti. Tú no vas a tener nada que ver en mi boda, ni siquiera estarás invitado. Pero, sobretodo, quiero que pares eso que intentas tener con Blaine. No sé a qué juegas, pero él es una persona con un gran corazón y no voy a dejar que alguien como tú lo lastime. ¿Te crees que yo soy tan idiota como para creerme que tu llegada a nuestro círculo de amigos ha sido simple casualidad?

– Sólo soy un planificador de bodas que ha llegado a Westerville para intentar ganarse la vida. No entiendo cuál es el problema de que haya conocido a Quinn o Jeff. – Hummel intentó mostrarse tranquilo.

– No te interesan Quinn o Jeff, te interesamos nosotros, la familia Anderson. Sabes que no puedes llegar a Cooper por lo que vas a intentarlo con Blaine y yo no te voy a dejar. – El ojiverde se mostró firme.

– No sé qué tiene de especial la familia Anderson. Yo sólo sé que Nick y Jeff son unos buenos clientes y que normalmente les acompaña Blaine, un chico encantador que está atento a mí y que, no voy a negarlo, me atrae. – Kurt insistió, intentando parecer seguro.

– Ya... Y que Blaine sea uno de los hombres más importantes en el bando de los Warblers no tiene nada que ver con tu llegada a Westerville o con que intentaras trabajar para Quinn y Jeff. – Smythe seguía intentando mostrar sus pensamientos.

– ¿De qué habláis? – Blaine los interrumpió, poniendo su mano en la espalda de su futuro cuñado y sonriendo de manera encantadora mientras sus ojos, que en esos momentos parecían verdes, brillaban con intensidad.

– De Nick. Sé que no debería preocuparme pero él también debería decidir algo de la boda. Sé que está muy enamorado pero debería dar su opinión. La boda es de los dos, no sólo de Jeff. – Sebastian mintió, mostrando la más seductora de sus sonrisas, dirigida a su mejor amigo, ese del que había estado enamorado años atrás pero que después le presentó a su hermano y después, el resto del mundo dejó de importar.

– La verdad es que cuando yo me case vas a tener un gran problema. No me importa dónde, cómo o

cuándo. Sólo me importa con quién. Creo que Nick piensa como yo. – El moreno se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Románticos! Algún día os daréis cuenta de que hay que buscar el lado práctico de las cosas. – El ojiverde pasó su brazo por el de su cuñado para agarrarlo con suavidad y alejarlo de Hummel, que empezaba a pensar que las cosas no iban tan bien como pensaba.

– Vamos Seb... Te encanta que mi hermano sea así de atento contigo. – El más bajo exclamó, consciente de que iba a ganar esa guerra con ese argumento.

– Que me guste no significa que yo no quiera ver el lado práctico de las cosas. Hay que buscar el equilibrio.

* * *

Nick y Jeff estaban en la habitación de Blaine. Los tres estaban pasando un rato hablando de cosas sin importancia, relajándose de todo el estrés que suponía organizar la boda. El rubio estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y su futuro marido estaba en una silla frente a él. Blaine había hecho una montaña de cojines para tumbarse sobre ellos en el suelo, de manera que podía verlos a los dos.

– Durante un tiempo pensé que, después de Coop y yo, el siguiente en casarse sería Sam pero creo que alguien le va a adelantar... – Sterling comentó divertido, haciendo que su novio lo mirara con la ceja alzada.

– ¿Quién? – Anderson preguntó, haciendo una lista mental de sus amigos para adivinar cuál podría ser. Sabía que Evans estaba esperando a que pasaran las dos bodas para pedirle a Brittany que se casara con él, lo que reducía mucho las posibilidades de que eso fuera cierto.

– ¡Tú! Tontito... Estás que se te cae la baba con cierto planificador de bodas... – Jeff le lanzó uno de los pocos cojines que no estaba en el suelo.

– No. Es atractivo y me agrada pero no quiero nada con él... ¡Mucho menos casarme! – Blaine se defendió.

– Eso ya lo veremos... – El rubio comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el corazón de su amigo empezara a sentir algo más que una atracción.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: LA BODA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: LA BODA**_

– Nicholas, ¿quieres recibir a Jeffrey como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

– Sí, quiero. – Los dos novios ya estaban llorando de la emoción. Parecía increíble que pudieran ser tan felices.

– Jeffrey, ¿quieres recibir a Nicholas como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?".

– Sí, quiero.

Kurt se secó la lágrima que caía por su mejilla al escuchar esos votos tan tradicionales que la pareja había elegido. Siempre se emocionaba en las bodas y la pareja le había permitido mezclarse con los invitados para disfrutar con sus amigos y familiares del fruto de su trabajo. Sin embargo, también estaba nervioso. Blaine quería hacerles un regalo a los novios pero él lo desconocía totalmente. Sólo sabía que había pedido que hubiera un piano allí. Mientras los novios se miraban, Anderson comenzó a tocar unos acordes con el instrumento mientras el padrino entregaba las alianzas a la pareja. La música era suave y estaba a servicio del momento, cambiando la atmósfera a una aun más romántica si eso era posible. Hummel debía reconocer que lo estaba haciendo realmente bien.

El momento de intercambio de anillos fue simplemente hermoso.

– Nick, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. – El rubio puso el anillo en el sitio que correspondía.

– Jeff, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. – En ese momento fue el turno del moreno, que seguía llorando emocionado.

Se hizo el silencio y llegó el momento de que Blaine le dedicara la canción a sus amigos.

 _I've been alone_

 _Surrounded by darkness_

 _I've seen how heartless_

 _The world can be_

 _I've seen you crying_

 _You felt like it's hopeless_

 _I'll always do my best_

 _To make you see_

 _Baby, you're not alone_

 _Cause you're here with me_

 _And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

 _Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

 _And you know it's true_

 _It don't matter what'll come to be_

 _Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _Now I know it ain't easy_

 _But it ain't hard trying_

 _Every time I see you smiling_

 _And I feel you so close to me_

 _And you tell me_

 _Baby, you're not alone_

 _Cause you're here with me_

 _And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

 _Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

 _And you know it's true_

 _It don't matter what'll come to be_

 _Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _I still have trouble_

 _I trip and stumble_

 _Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

 _I look for reasons_

 _But I don't need 'em_

 _All I need is to look in your eyes_

 _And I realize_

 _Baby I'm not alone_

 _Cause you're here with me_

 _And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

 _Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

 _And you know it's true_

 _It don't matter what'll come to be_

 _Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _Cause you're here with me_

 _And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

 _Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

 _And you know it's true_

 _It don't matter what'll come to be_

 _You know our love is all we need_

 _Our love is all we need to make it through*_

Kurt estaba realmente alucinado por la calidez y belleza de la voz de Blaine. Era realmente hipnotizante, tenía la piel de gallina, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo... Era un verdadero artista. Sus ojos no podían apartarse del moreno, de como le dedicaba a los novios esa canción que él no conocía pero que había conseguido que los novios lloraran con fuerza. Cuando la canción acabó, los novios se besaron y todos aplaudieron.

El chico que estaba a su lado se acercó más a él para susurrarle algo al oído, algo que le sorprendió porque no lo conocía.

– Blaine ha estado maravilloso, ¿verdad? – El rubio sonrió complacido. A su lado, una joven, también rubia lo miraba como si fuera la persona que estaba buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

– Tiene una gran voz... Pero no conozco la canción. – El castaño los miró pero se extrañó de la risita que se les escapó a los dos.

– No eres muy cercano a Niff, ¿verdad? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– Soy el planificador de la boda. – Hummel se sonrojó aunque no sabía por qué.

– ¿Puedo contarle yo la historia? – La chica suplicó haciendo un puchero y el joven asintió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. – Jeff tuvo un momento muy duro, estaba muy triste y se sentía solo y... Bueno, Nick le pidió a Blaine que le compusiera algo que reflejara sus sentimientos y salió esa canción. Todos sabíamos que, de alguna manera, Blaine la traería a este día.

– Me había comentado que iba a cantar, me pidió que trajera el piano, pero no sabía qué tenía planeado. – Hummel miró como la pareja terminaba con el papeleo de la boda y todos los invitados comenzaron a salir para que los novios salieran en último lugar.

– ¡Pero que maleducados somos! No nos hemos presentado. Soy Brittany y él es mi novio Sam. – La joven se presentó y tendió la mano para que Kurt la estrechara. Después el más alto hizo ese mismo gesto.

– Yo soy Kurt.

Los tres salieron y Blaine los alcanzó poco después, sonriendo cuando llegó, satisfecho de que todo había salido muy bien.

Después fueron al restaurante para disfrutar de la comida. Hummel no pudo sentarse con Anderson ya que él y su hermano ejercían como familiares de Jeff y estaban sentados en al mesa principal. A él le tocó sentarse con Quinn y Puck (porque los conocía y los novios pensaron que estaría a gusto), un chico muy alto llamado Finn junto a su novia Rachel, que hablaba demasiado, y tres chicos llamados Thad, Wes y David.

A pesar de todo, no fue del todo mal, ya que todos conocían en mayor o menor medida a Blaine y obtuvo algunos datos que podrían ser importantes. La música era su pasión, amaba el teatro musical y estaba muy convencido del mensaje que daba el bando de los Warblers en la guerra. Fuera de eso, notó que todos eran reacios a hablar de temas más profundos, como si dudaran de él, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Después llegó la fiesta y pensó que podría hablar con Anderson en ese momento pero todo se complicaba. Sebastian parecía pegado con cola y, al estar el castaño con él, Cooper también lo estaba. Varias miradas de Smythe le habían indicado que no le dejaría acercarse. Sabía que no le caía bien y temía que fuera a ser un gran obstáculo para su misión.

Derrotado, Kurt decidió que había llegado el momento de irse. Se acercó a Jeff y Nick, que seguían bailando junto a sus invitados, y les agradeció la invitación y la confianza. Después de eso, se despidió de Sam, Brittany, Puck y Quinn antes de salir a la calle.

Llamó a un taxi y se quedó esperando, triste y cansado, con la sensación de que su trabajo no había servido para nada. El frío de la noche le hizo darse cuenta de que debería haber llegado un abrigo, pero, como siempre, había preferido estar perfecto a abrigado.

Vio el taxi al final de la calle pero sintió que alguien le ponía una tela sobre los hombros. Se dio cuenta de que era un abrigo para que no tuviera frío.

– Hola. – Una voz sonó en su espalda y él se giró lentamente...

* * *

 _*Not Alone de Darren Criss_


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: LOS PLANES CAMBIAN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... No os podéis imaginar lo que me ayuda vuestro apoyo. No sé por qué, pero tengo un bloqueo con esta historia... Voy al día porque lo único que tengo claro es el final... De momento, sí tengo claro esto... Pero, si alguien quiere darme sugerencias, estoy abierta a cualquier cosa siempre que encaje en mi historia...

 **Yamii,** muchas gracias cariño. Claro que me acuerdo de ti, aunque hace mucho que no hablamos... Coopbastian es mi debilidad, la verdad... Creo que te gustará el capítulo... Besos guapa

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: LOS PLANES CAMBIAN**_

Llamó a un taxi y se quedó esperando, triste y cansado, con la sensación de que su trabajo no había servido para nada. El frío de la noche le hizo darse cuenta de que debería haber llegado un abrigo, pero, como siempre, había preferido estar perfecto a abrigado.

Vio el taxi al final de la calle pero sintió que alguien le ponía una tela sobre los hombros. Se dio cuenta de que era un abrigo para que no tuviera frío.

– Hola. – Una voz sonó en su espalda y él se giró lentamente... Todo su cuerpo temblaba porque sabía quién era. Sus ojos encontraron otros de color miel, que brillaban bajo las luces de la farola.

– Hola. – Hummel respondió tímido, estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Te vas? – Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa muy seductora.

– Sí, apenas conozco a gente ahí y prefiero descansar. Han sido unas semanas agotadoras. – Kurt informó, intentando devolver la sonrisa, aunque debía confesar que sus rodillas temblaban como si fueran de gelatina.

– Te comprendo... Y espero que entiendas que yo no puedo permitir que un joven, atractivo y hermoso hombre vaya solo a ningún sitio. – El moreno susurró, todo cubierto de ese aire sensual y seductor que estaba utilizando, intentando conquistar al otro de manera clara.

– Te comprendo... – El castaño respondió, totalmente perdido porque no conocía este Blaine y le desconcertaba.

Los dos se subieron al taxi y los nervios del ojiazul. Las bodas siempre le ponían romántico y solía acabar enredado con personas con las que no quería. Y esa noche era una de esas veces. Sabía que tener sexo con Anderson sería muy perjudicial para su misión pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, no cuando su olor estaba consumiéndolo por dentro, no cuando esos ojos lo miraban con esa intensidad, no cuando el tímido roce de sus piernas lo llevaba a la locura. Quería que Blaine lo empujara contra una pared y lo hiciera suyo una y otra vez, causándole un dolor que le hiciera recordar esa noche durante días.

Antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, habían llegado a su apartamento. Fue a sacar la cartera para pagarle al taxista pero el moreno fue más rápido y pagó.

Salieron del vehículo y comenzaron a subir al apartamento en el que vivía el castaño. Por suerte, lo tenía preparado para ese momento, no sólo estaba limpio, no había nada que pudiera descubrir su farsa en caso de que su invitado se pusiera curioso.

Cuando el ojiazul cerró la puerta tras ellos, se vio empujado contra ella por el otro, que lo besó con pasión y desenfreno mientras con sus manos agarraba con fuerza su trasero. Hummel se perdió en ese beso, con su deseo y su pasión a flor de piel.

Sintió unas fuertes manos arrancándole la ropa, sin importarle los botones que salían disparados o los sonidos de desgarros cuando tiraba demasiado de una costura. Lo único que sentían era su deseo, sus ganas de fundirse en uno eran enormes, aunque ambos sabían que sólo era sexo y que los sentimientos se quedaban fuera de la ecuación.

Los dos acabaron completamente desnudos, acariciándose con pasión. Sus miembros se rozaban con cada movimiento, haciéndolos gemir, aumentando la temperatura cada momento. Blaine dejó de besarlo para atacar su cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo como si fuera la fruta más deliciosa que jamás había probado. Kurt sabía que le dejaría marca, pero no le importaba. Estaba siendo reclamado por el moreno y eso era más que suficiente para él.

Sin previo aviso, un dedo húmedo se coló en su entrada. No se había dado cuenta de que el otro lo había chupado antes de introducirlo. El ojimiel comenzó a mover su mano para preparar a su amante, deseando estar dentro de él cuanto antes. Un segundo y tercer dedo se apresuraron en la entrada del otro, haciendo que el castaño gimiera y suplicara porque el otro lo penetrara de una vez.

Anderson se agachó y cogió un preservativo. Se lo puso con gran velocidad y giró al otro para que le diera la espalda, facilitándole el acceso a ese agujero que estaba preparado para recibirlo.

Lo penetró con fuerza y decisión, gimiendo cuando se encontró completamente dentro. Kurt se sintió en el cielo, había visto las estrellas por la mezcla perfecta entre dolor y placer. Los minutos que Blaine esperó para que se acostumbrara se le hicieron eternos. Sólo quería sentirse al borde del éxtasis. Por fin notó movimiento y pronto comenzó a notar los golpes en su próstata que iban a acabar con él completamente deshecho.

Era, con mucha diferencia, el mejor amante que había tenido. Ni siquiera necesitó que le masturbaran su miembro para llegar a uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que había sentido. Todo su cuerpo temblaba pero el otro seguía penetrándolo a la espera de llegar a su máximo placer. El moreno no tardó mucho en correrse, clavando sus uñas en la blanca piel del otro.

Sin decir nada, salió del otro y retiró el preservativo. Kurt se volvió para poder mirarlo a los ojos y contuvo la respiración cuando vio esa sonrisa de conquistador que tenía Blaine.

– ¿El baño? – El moreno susurró y el castaño le señaló una puerta.

Varios minutos después, el joven salió. El ojiazul estaban en el sofá, sólo llevaba los calzoncillos porque veía inútil volver a vestirse. Había recogido la ropa del suelo y la de Anderson descansaba doblada en una mesa.

Blaine no dijo nada, parecía que la conversación no era su fuerte, pero volvió a besarlo, indicando que estaba listo para una segunda ronda. Kurt se dejó llevar, encantado de haber encontrado a alguien que pudiera saciarlo de esa manera y que parecía insaciable.

Después de la segunda ronda, en la que el castaño cabalgó al otro, pasaron a la tercera ronda, esa vez en la cama. Cuando acabaron, los dos estaban sudorosos y pegajosos, pero demasiado cansados como para limpiarse. El ojiazul se quedó observando al otro durante unos minutos mientras dormía. Parecía tranquilo y relajado y Hummel se preguntó cuál sería la mejor manera para acercarse a él.

Kurt tardó un rato en dormirse, angustiado por los pensamientos y por el agotamiento de todo lo que había pasado en su vida los últimos días. Rezó para que cuando despertara, Blaine estuviera en el apartamento y pudieran hablar. Quería creer que para el otro había sido algo más que sexo o, de lo contrario, tendría problemas en el futuro para intentar mantener una relación estable. No debía convertirse en algo de una sola noche.

Finalmente, se quedó dormido y soñó con suaves manos acariciándolo, fuertes brazos sosteniéndolo, traviesos labios besándolo... Definitivamente estaba perdido. Definitivamente se había enamorado de la persona a la que tenía que engañar. Se había enamorado de un soldado del bando contrario, se había enamorado de alguien que debía morir para que él pudiera ganar la guerra... Y eso era lo peor que podía pasarle.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: EL AMANTE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Yami,** muchas gracias. Sí, Kurt ya se ha enamorado y eso va a ser un problema... Blaine... Bueno, no tanto... Yo adoro Coopbastian y Bram... Niff me gustan... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: EL AMANTE**_

Kurt debía reconocer que había fracasado. Se había convertido en el amante de Blaine en vez de tener una relación estable como él había pretendido. Muchos amantes tenían privilegios y conseguían mucha información, pero ese no era su caso. El moreno aparecía cuando tenía ganas de sexo, se acostaba con el castaño y después se marchaba. No hablaban de nada, no compartían opiniones o debatían, sólo tenían sexo.

No era que Hummel pudiera quejarse de eso, debía reconocer que alcanzaba el placer de formas que ni siquiera había imaginado. El problema era que eso entorpecía su misión. No había podido obtener ningún dato importante y ya habían pasado cuatro meses. Sue se había puesto en contacto con él para comunicarle que, de no cambiar las cosas, le quitarían la financiación y se quedaría a su suerte allí, sin poder regresar y sin ser parte de la guerra.

Esa no era una opción para él, no podría soportar fracasar en esa misión. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que le asignaran una tarea para ayudar a los Titans y no podía ser retirado porque el estúpido de Blaine no confíe en él, no tenga corazón y no sea capaz de amar.

Esa era su conclusión. Nunca había tenido novio conocido pero sí había tenido algunos amantes, hombres con los que no había pasado mucho tiempo. De echo, para su sorpresa, sus dos amantes más duraderos habían sido sus dos mejores amigos, Sebastian y Sam. Con el primero perdió la virginidad y fueron "amigos con derecho a roce" durante casi dos años. El segundo, a pesar de ser heterosexual, también se vio atrapado en una relación más allá de la amistad con Blaine durante un año. El resto de sus amantes duraban unas semanas, por lo que Kurt sabía que en cualquier momento todo se terminaría.

En ese momento, los dos estaban en la cama, después de uno de esos orgasmos que hacían que el cuerpo del castaño necesitara recuperarse antes de pensar en moverse. Sin embargo, no parecía igual para el moreno, que comenzó a vestirse.

– Kurt... Hay una fiesta... Es sólo para amantes... El hombre que la celebra es un tanto peculiar... Todo el mundo, hasta su esposa, sabe que tiene una amante y como no puede llevarla a las fiestas, hace una para ella. No se aceptan parejas oficiales, sólo amantes... Me preguntaba si... ¿Quieres venir? – El ojimiel preguntó sin mirarlo, mientras seguía vistiéndose.

– ¿Una fiesta? ¿Tú y yo? – El espía estaba sorprendido.

– Si crees que es raro o te molesta que todos sepan que eres mi amante no es necesario que vayas. Yo te ofrezco la posibilidad. – Anderson lo miró por primera vez desde que le había ofrecido asistir a la fiesta.

– Me encantaría ir. – Hummel cortó al otro, que parecía algo incómodo.

– Genial, te confirmaré la fecha y la hora.

* * *

Kurt llegó a la fiesta de la mano de Blaine. Todo era excesivamente lujoso y elegante, sorprendiendo al castaño que no se esperaba algo así para una fiesta destinada a amantes. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sam y Sebastian se acercaron a ellos, posicionándose a ambos lados de los amantes, como si fueran a escoltarlos.

– ¿Chicos? – El moreno los miró extrañado.

– Hay rumores de que puede haber varios Titans infiltrados en la fiesta. Al parecer se han enterado y han conseguido que varios de sus miembros se conviertan en amantes. No vamos a dejarte sin protección en una situación así. – El rubio explicó.

– Cooper me mataría si te pasa algo. – El castaño añadió como si eso zanjara el tema.

– ¿Qué más sabéis? – El ojimiel insistió, sabiendo que sus amigos le ocultaban algo.

– Hemos encontrado un plan de huida. Sabemos que alguien planea llevarse algo o a alguien de aquí. No sabemos nada más pero no me voy a arriesgar a que te secuestren. – Smythe acabó confesando.

– Tendremos cuidado. – Anderson aseguró.

* * *

La fiesta resultó ser divertida. Kurt era dirigido por Blaine, que no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento. Notaba que nadie los miraba, sabían que eran amantes pero la mayoría de invitados habían acudido con alguien, lo que indicaba que había muchos infieles o con relaciones no estables.

Reconoció a personas muy importantes de los Warblers, gente con mucho poder y con grandes responsabilidades en la guerra. Sin embargo, no podía escuchar nada interesante puesto que siempre estaba acompañado por los tres amigos que no paraban de hablar de películas y cómics. Cosas que no le interesaban lo más mínimo.

Se disculpó para ir al servicio, con ganas de investigar el lugar e intentar escuchar alguna conversación interesante. Sin embargo, notó que Sebastian no le quitaba los ojos de encima, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que dirigirse a su destino.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, alguien entró al lugar. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía. El dueño de esos ojos y él habían sido novios hacía unos años. El primer amor, el primer beso, la primera vez... Lo había sido todo para él y su separación fue traumática porque no fue por desamor o algún problema. Su relación terminó cuando esos ojos azules tuvieron que alejarse de Lima por una misión de los Titans.

– Adam... – El castaño susurró al verlo.

– Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí? – El rubio preguntó.

– Yo también estoy en misión. – Hummel informó.

– Lo sé, pero si estás aquí es porque estás cometiendo mis mismos errores. Yo tendría que ser la pareja de uno de ellos pero no he podido pasar de sexo con él y ahora me encuentro atrapado. Tienes que hacer algo para cambiar eso. – Crawford intentó guiarlo.

– ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta? Pero no tengo manera de cambiar eso. No estoy consiguiendo nada de información y Sue me está presionando. – Kurt suspiró derrotado.

– No te sacará de aquí, eso levantaría sospechas. Ojalá pudiera darte algún consejo mejor pero no lo tengo. – Adam se disculpó.

– No te preocupes. – El castaño lo abrazó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos.

* * *

Cuando Kurt salió del baño, se dio cuenta de que Sebastian estaba ocupando hablando con alguien que no conocía. Buscó por el salón donde se celebraba la fiesta y vio que Sam se encontraba sólo mirando hacia una dirección. Siguió su mirada y vio a Blaine hablando con Schuester, el líder absoluto de los Warblers. Decidió ir a espiar pero necesitaba ser discreto.

Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos, parecía que la conversación hacía un rato que había comenzado.

– Comprendo que no te guste hablar de estas cosas en un lugar tan concurrido pero era urgente. – Will se disculpó.

– Hay infiltrados en esta fiesta y eso hay que solucionarlo ya. – Blaine asintió.

– El hombre con el que has venido... ¿Qué sabes de él? – El mayor cuestionó.

– No mucho, Seb no ha encontrado nada, lo que le parece sospechoso. Me mantengo distanciado, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – Anderson respondió.

– No me preocupa, sé que siempre has separado tus relaciones de tu trabajo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. – Schuester sonrió y los dos se apretaron la mano antes de salir cada uno en una dirección.

Kurt maldijo porque no había conseguido información pero ya sabía cuál era el problema. Debía inventarse un pasado para sí mismo.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: HAY QUE HACER ALGO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: HAY QUE HACER ALGO**_

Saber que Blaine no confiaba en él cambiaba las cosas. Kurt necesitaba cambiar de rumbo o se estancaría como lo había hecho Adam. Sabía que había muchas dificultades sobretodo porque sin confianza no iba a poder entrar en la vida de los Anderson.

Después de pensarlo mucho, había llegado a una conclusión, necesitaba ayuda. Sería sospechoso que de un día a otro apareciera información de su pasado, por lo que descartó inventárselo. Contactó con Sue y salió de la ciudad, asegurándose de que nadie le seguía. Se reunió con la rubia en un lugar oculto en medio del bosque que separaba las dos ciudades. Ningún coche había estado cerca de él durante más de 30 minutos antes de llegar a su destino, por lo que suspiró aliviado.

Sylvester ya estaba ahí, esperando por él. El castaño se acercó a ella, estaba muy nervioso pero tenía que hacer algo. Su futuro dependía de que su plan funcionara. La mujer lo miraba con dureza, era otro de sus infiltrados que había fracasado y estaban a punto de quitarle el apoyo.

– No tengo todo el día, Porcelana. – La mujer comentó sin siquiera mirarlo.

– Sé como ganarme la confianza de los Anderson pero necesito tu ayuda. – El ojiazul informó.

– Soy todo oídos...

* * *

Kurt ya tenía todo planeado y ese día era el momento en el que iba a comprobar si surtía efecto o si tendría que conformarse con ser el amante. No esperaba una relación, no a corto plazo, pero tenía que ganarse su confianza. Cualquier cosa le valía en ese momento, cualquier opción que lo mantuviera cerca.

Esa tarde había quedado con él para disfrutar de algo de sexo. Era habitual que pasaran la tarde de domingo en la casa del castaño, dejando que su deseo físico se apodere de ellos. Ese día no fue la excepción, ellos tuvieron su momento a solas y después salieron del hotel en el que se veían durante los últimos meses para dirigirse a sus casas.

El castaño miró a los lados disimuladamente, ocultando su mirada detrás de unas gafas de sol para que nadie notara nada. Vio una furgoneta con dos hombres dentro y supo que era el momento. Miró hacia Blaine, que parecía relajado y despreocupado. No era de extrañar, se había encargado de eliminar todas las tensiones de su cuerpo en la habitación. Necesitaba que no estuviera alerta.

Los dos hombres salieron de la furgoneta y se acercaron a ellos para golpear al moreno por detrás, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer. Hummel corrió para enfrentarse a ellos, para salvar a su amante. Durante toda la pelea estuvo intentando no parecer muy profesional, no tenía que notarse que él sabía defenderse. Simplemente necesitaba "entretener" a uno de ellos para que Anderson se defendiera. Para eso, acabó subiéndose a su espalda y sujetándole el cuello mientras el otro se levantaba y comenzaba a dar golpes a su atacante con la práctica que había adquirido en años de boxeo.

Finalmente, entre los dos "consiguieron" que los asaltantes huyeran, tal como habían acordado Sue y Kurt para intentar conseguir el acercamiento. Blaine se acercó al castaño y lo abrazó, agradeciéndole de manera silenciosa que acabara de salvarle la vida. Cuando el abrazo terminó, el moreno no dijo nada, sólo dirigió a su amante por la calle hasta que llegaron a un coche realmente caro. Era el último modelo de una marca de lujo, en color negro, totalmente impresionante. El castaño se dejó guiar dentro del vehículo, en el asiento del pasajero, antes de que el ojimiel se dirigiera al del conductor y arrancara el coche para salir de allí a toda velocidad.

* * *

Kurt entró en una gran nave junto a Blaine después de pasar numerosos controles de seguridad. Sabía donde estaba, sabía que ese era el Cuartel General de los Warblers. No sabía qué hacía ahí, esperaba que el moreno no hubiera descubierto su farsa. De ser así, estaban en auténticos problemas.

Entraron a una sala en la que había una gran mesa ovalada y el ojimiel le ordenó que se sentara con tono más serio. Cuando el castaño hizo lo que se le había pedido, Anderson salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras él. El espía se cuestionaba si debía huir o seguir ahí, sabía que su vida y su misión estaban en juego y que si se equivocaba en su decisión, acabaría perdiendo una de las dos.

Respiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor, deseando encontrar algo que le sirviera de información para pasar a sus altos mandos, pero no había nada, ni un sólo papel, ni libros... Ni siquiera había una estantería. Sólo había una pizarra, una mesa y sillas.

Después de unos minutos, entraron varias personas. Kurt las reconocía a todas de la boda de Nick y Jeff, aunque sus expresiones eran mucho más serias que ese día. Cooper y Sebastian fueron los primeros en sentarse, algo alejados de él, aunque sus expresiones no eran de tanta desconfianza como las otras veces que se habían visto. Sam se sentó al lado de Hummel, ellos habían hablado durante la boda y el rubio le sonrió de manera amable. Esa fue la indicación de que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Will y los Puckerman también se sentaron y Blaine se quedó de pie, mirando a todos los presentes.

– ¿Vas a decirme qué te ha pasado en la cara? – El mayor de los Anderson preguntó, preocupado por la salud de su hermano. Hasta ese momento, Kurt no se había dado cuenta de que Blaine tenía un gran moratón en la mejilla.

– Me han atacado esta mañana cuando salía de un hotel. – El moreno respondió relajado. – Si no llega a ser por Kurt me habrían matado o secuestrado, no lo sé.

– ¿Cuántos eran? – Evans miró a su amigo con intriga.

– Dos personas. – Blaine informó.

– ¿Dos? Me parece que exageras, podrías haber luchado contra ellos... – Sebastian intentó explicar pero Puck lo interrumpió.

– No si ellos eran tan buenos como él y si lo sorprendieron con la guardia baja... Hasta ahora no se había producido un ataque en nuestro territorio.

– ¡Exacto! – Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. – Por eso quiero que todos extrememos las precauciones. Esta vez he sido yo y Kurt me ha podido ayudar pero no sabemos cuándo ni dónde volverán a intentarlo. Pensábamos que en Westerville estábamos más o menos seguros pero no es así. Tenemos que empezar a tomar medidas.

– Soy capaz de entender eso pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Qué hace el planeador de bodas aquí? – Smythe preguntó de manera ácida.

– Él me ha ayudado a liberarme de los atacantes. He pensado que podríamos enseñarle a luchar, su estilo no era muy bueno, sólo por si acaso. – El menor de los Anderson sonrió.

– ¡Genial! ¿Ahora me va a tocar enseñar boxeo a tus amantes? Eso es lo que me faltaba para volverme loco. – Sebastian protestó, cruzando sus brazos y piernas mientras desviaba la mirada.

– Piensa que así podrá ayudarme a defenderme si vuelven a intentarlo cuando esté con él. – Blaine miró a su amigo con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

– ¡Está bien! Vamos Hummel, cuanto antes empecemos, antes aprenderás a luchar. – Smythe se levantó y Kurt lo siguió para comenzar con su primera clase boxeo. El plan había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: ACERCAMIENTO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: ACERCAMIENTO**_

Kurt llevaba diez meses entrenando junto a Sebastian. Habría preferido que fuera Blaine el que le enseñara a manejar armas y luchar, pero no podía quejarse. Ya no era el amante de Anderson, eso había acabado el día del ataque, pero mantenía una relación cordial con la mayoría de amigos del moreno.

A pesar de todo, estaba muy lejos de conseguir lo que quería. Necesitaba obtener información de los planes de los Warblers y lo único que conocía eran fechas de fiestas y cumpleaños. Eso no era algo que fuera útil para su misión, había perdido el apoyo económico de los Titans, incluso había recibido una gran bronca de Sue al enterarse de que no había servido de mucho.

Al principio había tenido que fingir que no sabía nada de lo que Smythe le enseñaba pero debía reconocer que en ese momento había aprendido algunos trucos que no conocía. Sin embargo, en ese momento no le veía utilidad. Había fracasado y no tenía manera de mantenerse útil en la guerra.

– Tenemos que hablar. – Cooper interrumpió el entrenamiento y Sebastian sonrió al ver a su marido. Se besaron con dulzura, como siempre hacían cuando se veían.

– Vamos al despacho... Kurt, tú puedes golpear el saco un rato hasta que venga. – El ojiverde comentó antes de alejarse con su esposo.

Hummel se puso los guantes de boxeo y comenzó a golpear el saco. A pesar de todo, iba a mostrarse obediente y dispuesto a ayudar a los Anderson. Si por un giro del destino, la guerra acababa, al menos él sobreviviría porque ninguno de los dos bandos lo querría muerto ya que unos saben que es un espía y los otros piensan que es uno de ellos. Algo bueno tenía que tener su situación.

Sebastian y Cooper volvieron al gimnasio y se quedaron mirando a Kurt, que seguía golpeando el saco. El ojiverde resopló, no le agradaba nada la idea pero debía reconocer que su marido tenía razón.

– Kurt, dúchate y reúnete con nosotros en el despacho. Es en este pasillo, al salir giras a la derecha y es la tercera puerta. Te esperamos.

Hummel asintió y se fue a los vestuarios. No sabía qué era lo que querían hablar los Anderson-Smythe pero estaba realmente intrigado. Por sus expresiones, suponía que era algo serio. Esperaba que no lo hubieran descubierto, era algo que no podía pasar... No porque su misión estuviera siendo exitosa, si no porque hacía dos años habían descubierto a uno de los espías y lo habían torturado para intentar sacar información antes de matarlo. Ese era un destino que él no deseaba.

A pesar del miedo, cuando estuvo listo entró en el despacho. Había llamado antes de entrar y, aunque todo parecía en orden, sabía que el matrimonio había estado aprovechando su tiempo a solas. Sonrió un poco con tristeza, no era que no le gustara que fueran felices, era sólo que a él le gustaría tener eso con Blaine. Lo peor era que no quería eso por la misión, lo quería porque sentía una atracción enorme hacia el joven de ojos color avellana.

– ¿Quieres ser organizador de bodas toda tu vida? – Sebastian lo sacó de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta. Él frunció el ceño, era de lo más inesperado.

– No me lo he planteado... De momento trabajo en eso pero si me surge una oferta podría pensar en eso... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Kurt estaba intrigado.

– Desde el ataque, los hermanos Puckerman, Ryder y Mike se encargan de la seguridad de Blaine. Nosotros también tenemos escoltas. La cuestión es que Quinn está embarazada y tiene complicaciones, por lo que Noah va a tener que ayudarla porque Beth es una niña muy movida. Ha decidido renunciar a su puesto y necesitamos que alguien lo sustituya. Tienes muy buenas habilidades de lucha y buenos reflejos e intuición, sólo tendría que enseñarte algunas cosas pero creo que podrías valer... ¿Te interesa? – Smythe preguntó. Era un cambio en la actitud del Warbler, puesto que nunca había mostrado ningún interés por Hummel pero parecía que si valoraba sus habilidades.

– Me encantaría.

Esa era la mejor noticia que podría recibir. Ser guardaespaldas de Blaine podría abrirle determinadas puertas que en otras circunstancias no conseguiría. Tenía que avisar a Sue de su avance, seguro que estaría orgullosa y que por fin no se arrepentiría de haber hecho el ataque. Tal vez podría conseguir más información y volver a ser el espía que Sylvester había esperado... Aunque no siendo pareja de Anderson, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba.

* * *

– Así que... ¿Mi nuevo guardaespaldas? – Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa seductora cuando Kurt llegó a su casa para su primer turno. Eran cuatro guardias y tomaban turnos de 8 horas. Dos días trabajaban turno de llamada, otros dos días de tarde, dos días de noche y dos descansaban.

– Espero que no te resulte incómodo. – El castaño sintió que sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura y esperaba que no se notara mucho que estaba sonrojado.

– Claro que no... ¿Crees que Seb y Coop te elegirían como mi guardaespaldas si hubiera una posibilidad de que me sintiera incómodo? Bueno, creo que mi hermano quiere que nos pase como a ellos pero no creo que eso sea posible. – El moreno explicó.

– ¿Cuál es su historia?

– Un miembro de los Titans se enfureció con mi padre cuando yo tenía 18 años y nos amenazó de muerte a Coop y a mí. Sebastian fue uno de los primeros en ofrecerse a ser nuestro guardaespaldas, pero evidentemente necesitábamos varios cada uno. Mi padre no quería que Seb estuviera conmigo, decía que sus sentimientos hacia mí podrían afectar a mi seguridad... No entendía que nuestra relación "amorosa" era fruto de la soledad y las hormonas... Bueno, la cuestión es que Seb pasaba mucho tiempo con Coop por su nuevo trabajo y... Una cosa les llevó a la otra... – El ojimiel hizo un gesto con su mano indicando que se habían aproximado demasiado.

– ¿No te molestó? Seb estaba contigo...

– No estábamos juntos... Tener sexo no es tener una relación... De ser así, tú y yo seríamos pareja por lo que sería muy peligroso que fueras mi guardaespaldas y Coop jamás habría aceptado que lo hicieras... – Anderson interrumpió con tranquilidad.

– No, claro que no... Quiero decir...

– Kurt, relájate... ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? Me aburro de estar en casa. Luego iremos a ver a Sam y Britt, creo que por fin tienen fecha para la boda... Voy a ser el padrino... – Blaine estaba emocionado.

– ¿No lo fuiste en la boda de Cooper y Sebastian? – Hummel preguntó extrañado.

– Claro que lo fui, son mi hermano y uno de mis mejores amigos... Pero me hace ilusión ser el de Sam también... Es mi otro mejor amigo... – El moreno exclamó.

– Está bien, comunicaré que salimos mientras te preparas.

Kurt no sabía por qué, pero la historia del hermano del ojimiel le había inspirado. Podría seducir a Blaine desde su nueva posición, podía conseguir información como guardaespaldas y luego como su pareja. No iba a rendirse, de eso estaba seguro. Tenía la posibilidad de sabotear planes de los Warblers para ayudar a los Titans a ganar la guerra y él haría todo lo posible para conseguir el respeto de Sue, después de haberlo perdido tras su primer fracaso. Iba a demostrar que le habían subestimado.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: DESCUBRIR EL AMOR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: DESCUBRIR EL AMOR**_

Kurt llevaba como guardaespaldas de Blaine dos meses. No había ningún acercamiento entre ellos pero él notaba que las cosas poco a poco iban cambiando. Sin embargo, había un gran nerviosismo alrededor. El bando de los Titans había conseguido un gran avance en la guerra y la ciudad distaba mucho de ser segura. El miedo se había apoderado de los habitantes pero, en contra de lo que se podría esperar, eso supuso un aumento de los alistamientos para la batalla.

El castaño no lo entendía, no sabía por qué civiles estaban dispuestos a morir para intentar que los Warblers vencieran cuando podrían vivir mejor cuando la guerra acabara, sin las complicaciones que les podría suponer haber pertenecido al bando vencido.

Además, los altos mandos ponían en riesgo sus vidas constantemente para intervenir en algunas misiones. Eso era algo que le ponía realmente nervioso. Sobretodo cuando a él le tocaba esperar a que Blaine volviera. Sabía el plan de los Warblers y había mandado todo los detalles a Sue, por lo que los Titans contaban con una gran ventaja.

– Estás muy tenso, deberías relajarte. – El moreno sonrió con dulzura.

– No puedo relajarme cuando estás preparado para salir a la batalla... Temo que no vuelvas. – El ojiazul susurró mirando al otro con tristeza.

– Si se piensa que van a pasar cosas negativas, seguro que pasan. – Anderson comentó con naturalidad.

– No pensar en ellas no evita que ocurran. – El espía frunció el ceño.

– Eso es cierto, pero en las batallas, como en todo, la psicología es una parte muy importante. Si cuando un niño está a punto de competir le dices que lo va a conseguir, que es el mejor, que confías en él y que si se esfuerza tendrá éxito realmente tiene más posibilidades de ganar que si le dices que no es bueno y que va a perder. – Blaine informó.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – Hummel no entendía la conversación.

– Significa que ahora mismo estás mandándome energías negativas que aumentan la probabilidad de que algo salga mal. – El moreno explicó sin dejar de sonreír.

– Lo siento. – El castaño no sabía qué más decir.

– ¡Kurt! ¡Estoy bromeando! – El ojimiel rió con ganas. – Relájate, ¿vale? Voy a estar bien.

– No me relajaré hasta que no vuelvas. – El espía insistió.

– Voy a volver porque tengo un motivo para hacerlo. – En ese momento, Anderson se acercó a él y lo besó con suavidad.

Era el primer beso que ambos compartían desde que dejaron de ser sólo amantes. Sin embargo, era un beso muy diferente a todos aquellos. Ambos sabían que había algo más que pasión en ellos. Ninguno se atrevería a hablar de amor, parecía una palabra prohibida para ambos, pero por otro lado no había nada que pudiera describir mejor ese momento.

Cuando se separaron, Kurt suspiró porque le habría gustado que ese momento fuera eterno. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los color avellana que brillaban con intensidad y deseo. Sin embargo, apenas tardaron unos segundos en volver a besarse con pasión.

Antes de que el castaño se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió como su espalda chocaba con la pared mientras una mano se colaba por debajo de su camisa para acariciar su costado. El espía comenzó a acariciar al otro por encima de la ropa. No sabían como habían llegado a esa situación pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a parar.

– Siento interrumpir. – Sebastian habló y ambos se volvieron para mirarlo mientras se acomodaban la ropa. – Tenemos que prepararte. Os doy unos segundo para que os despidáis... Pero que sepáis que no tenéis tiempo para lo que estabais a punto de hacer.

Smythe se marchó a su despacho para dejarle a la pareja algo de intimidad.

– Será mejor que nos despidamos... – Kurt sugirió antes de volver a besar al otro, aunque esa vez más dulce.

– No me gustan las despedidas. Yo creo que nunca hay que decirle adiós a las personas que quieres. – Blaine explicó.

– ¿Eso significa que me quieres? – El castaño preguntó.

– Creía que ese aspecto había quedado claro con el beso de antes... Es pronto para hablar de amor, pero te aseguro que te aprecio y te respeto. – El moreno sonrió mientras sujetó la cintura ajena para acercarse todo lo que podía al otro.

– Bueno... Creo recordar que hace tiempo dijiste que no nos iba a pasar como a Cooper y Sebastian, de ahí mis dudas. – El espía mencionó aparentando inocencia.

– Nadie puede controlar lo que siente... En ese momento era lo que sentía, pero el tiempo me ha demostrado que estaba totalmente equivocado. – El ojimiel admitió.

– Yo debo admitir que hace tiempo que siento algo por ti... Así que, como decías, mejor no despedirnos. Nos vemos en un rato. – Hummel lo besó con dulzura.

– Nos vemos en un rato, antes de que te des cuenta estaré de nuevo aquí.

* * *

Kurt estaba esperando noticias de Blaine en el cuartel general. Sabía que los demás lo estaban dejando solo porque pensaban que era la pareja del moreno. Sin embargo, no le habían dado ningún tipo de información aunque era consciente de que tenían mucha. No sabía por qué lo mantenían en la sombra pero tampoco quería protestar. Podría parecer sospechoso que fuera preguntando cosas a todos.

De repente, todos los mandos que estaban en las oficinas comenzaron a moverse. Veía la preocupación en los rostros de Sebastian y Cooper y eso no era para nada alentador. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Sam, Nick, Jeff, Jake y Ryder llegaran allí y se acercaran al matrimonio.

– ¿Qué es tan urgente? – Puckerman cuestionó, aliviado al ver que su hermano mayor no había sido llamado.

– La misión de Blaine no ha salido lo bien que esperábamos y vamos a comenzar la operación de rescate. No queremos a nadie que no sea cercano, no me voy a arriesgar a que consigan la información de lo que vamos a hacer. – Smythe aclaró mientras se movía por la sala recogiendo armas, chalecos antibalas, cascos y demás utensilios necesarios.

Para disgusto de Kurt, cerraron la puerta con él fuera, por lo que no pudo escuchar cuál era la misión de rescate. Sabía que debía avisar a Sue pero no quería que Blaine muriera. Su corazón no se perdonaría ser él quien entregara al amor de su vida a una muerte segura. Aun así, tampoco tenía mucha información por lo que tampoco podía hacer mucho más.

* * *

Kurt dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo cuando vio a Sebastian y Cooper llegar con Blaine en sus brazos. Detrás de ellos, los demás amigos íntimos del moreno los seguían con nerviosismo. Entraron a una sala y Hummel los siguió para ver como comenzaban a quitarle parte de la ropa.

– ¿Puedo ayudar? – Kurt preguntó mientras se acercaba aun más al herido.

– Varios médicos están en camino. Ellos se encargarán. – Sam lo tranquilizó poniéndole una mano en su hombro. El castaño asintió agradecido por la información.

Tal como había dicho Evans, unos médicos entraron y comenzaron a evaluar las heridas del menor de los Anderson. Cooper no apartaba la mirada de su hermano pequeño mientras Smythe acariciaba a su esposo para tranquilizarlo, aunque en realidad estaba tan nervioso como él. Jeff lloraba mientras Nick lo abrazaba con fuerza. El rubio era el más sensible porque, después de que su familia lo echara de casa, Blaine se había convertido en un hermano para él. Evans hacía un esfuerzo para respirar con tranquilidad, su mejor amigo no podía morir, se negaba a concebir un mundo sin el menor de los Anderson.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: A TU LADO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Esta historia tendrá unos 15 capítulos, por lo que la recta final está cerca...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: A TU LADO**_

Para alivio de todos, Blaine sólo tenía unas costillas rotas y varios golpes sin más consecuencia. Había tenido suerte porque lo habían dado por muerto cuando asaltaron el campamento al que había acudido para ayudarles en una misión.

Sebastian aun así estaba nervioso. Tenía una lista de las personas que conocían esa misión porque era más que claro que alguien había informado a los Titans del movimiento y eso no lo iba a permitir. Tenía que descubrir al infiltrado antes de que volviera a ponerlos en peligro.

Cooper no tenía otra cosa en mente que el bienestar de su hermano. No sabía si su esposo tenía razón o no, pero en ese momento sólo le importaba que Blaine se recuperara. Tenía la sensación de que el menor querría estar junto a Kurt, que parecía casi tan preocupado como él.

Cuando el herido despertó, sonrió al ver a tantas personas a su lado. Hummel agarró su mano con suavidad mientras Sam y Cooper se quedaron a su lado pero sin tocarlo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Evans quiso saber.

– Agotado... Me duele todo el cuerpo... ¿Qué han dicho los médicos? – El enfermo preguntó con voz suave.

– Tendrás que guardar reposo durante un tiempo porque tienes algunas costillas rotas. Vas a tener que quedarte en casa y dejar que te cuidemos. – El mayor informó.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Kurt estaba intrigado, esperaba no haber sido descubierto. Él había sido el que había informado a los Titans. Sabía que iban a atacar el campamento pero siempre esperó que lo hicieran antes o después de la llegada de Blaine.

– Creo que estaban esperando a que yo llegara para atacar... – El moreno frunció el ceño. – Aunque parezca una locura, creo que sabían qué tramábamos algo y que yo estaría allí.

– Sebastian piensa lo mismo, se ha reunido con Jeff y Nick para investigarlo. Están preparando una lista de sospechosos e irán investigando. Sólo quiero saber quién es el culpable de lo que ha pasado. No quiero ni pensar en las consecuencias que podría haber tenido... – Cooper negó con la cabeza y pasó su mano por su pelo muy nervioso.

– Confío en vosotros para eso, yo ahora me siento muy cansado para hacer nada. – El menor de los Anderson susurró.

– ¡Y no harás nada durante un tiempo! Tienes que guardar reposo. – Kurt ordenó.

* * *

Kurt se acurrucó junto a Blaine después de que llegaran a la casa del segundo para tumbarlo en la cama y todos sus amigos los dejaran a solas. El moreno apenas podía moverse, por lo que era el castaño el que tenía que acercarse a él.

– Parece que no hemos empezado nuestra relación con buen pie. – El ojimiel susurró.

– ¿Nuestra relación? ¿Significa eso que...? – El espía se emocionó al pensar que podría ser el novio del otro.

– Que somos pareja si eso quieres. La verdad es que esta experiencia ha servido para entender que tengo que vivir mi vida como quiero y que tengo que disfrutar cada día como si fuera el último porque en cualquier momento puede cambiar todo. – Anderson explicó algo nervioso.

– Me gustaría mucho. Yo pensaba que nunca llegaría este momento. – Hummel explicó con una sonrisa.

– Yo también pensaba que nunca llegaría el momento en el que estaría en una relación, pero todo llega, ¿no? – Blaine intentó moverse para acariciar al otro, pero el dolor de sus costillas lo impidió.

– No te muevas, tienes que descansar. Dime lo que quieres y yo me encargo. – Kurt ordenó.

– Quiero mirarte a los ojos, quiero acariciarte y quiero besarte. – El moreno enumeró.

– Bueno, yo puedo encargarme de todo.

El castaño se incorporó para poder sostenerse sobre sus rodillas y manos, se puso frente a su amado para mirarlo a los ojos. El ojimiel levantó su mano para tocarle la mejilla con suavidad para indicarle el camino hacia sus labios. Se besaron con dulzura, sin querer intensificar el beso y sin dejarse llevar por la pasión para no dañar a Anderson.

* * *

La recuperación de Blaine fue lenta, pero Kurt, Cooper, Sebastian, Sam, Brittany, Nick y Jeff se turnaron para no dejarlo sólo en ningún momento. Sin embargo, una última revisión dejó claro que ya se encontraba mejor y que podía hacer vida normal. Aprovechó ese hecho para tener su primera cita de verdad con su novio.

El castaño se sorprendió cuando llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad. No se había parado a pensar que al ser uno de los altos mandos de la guerra tenía mucho dinero e influencias. Podría acostumbrarse a esa vida, aunque su corazón se encogía cada vez que pensaba que eso era algo temporal. Cuando la guerra acabara, el moreno estaría en prisión y él tendría un puesto importante gracias a su colaboración.

La pareja estaba esperando la cena cuando alguien se acercó a su mesa.

– Anderson, que alegría verlo. – Un hombre de unos cincuenta años se acercó a ellos.

– Señor Smith, es una sorpresa... ¿Ha venido con su esposa? – Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y apretaba la mano del otro para saludarlo.

– No, he venido con Adam, mi amante... Susan se ha quedado en casa con nuestro nieto. – El mayor señaló al chico joven y rubio que estaba a su lado.

– Yo he venido con Kurt, hace poco que hemos comenzado nuestra relación. – El ojimiel señaló a su novio.

– Eres un joven muy afortunado, Kurt. Blaine es un gran chico y te tratará muy bien. – La pareja se miró y el mayor sonrió. – Nunca lo había visto así y lo conozco desde pequeño... No le hagas daño, no se lo merece.

– Lo mejor será que los dejemos juntos... Estoy seguro de que lo último que quieren es nuestra compañía. – Adam intervino.

– Tienes razón. – El señor Smith asintió antes de despedirse de los chicos.

Cuando la pareja se quedó a solas, Kurt decidió preguntar la duda que tenía.

– ¿Quién es?

– El señor Smith es uno de los militares más importantes de los Warblers. Es un paranoico que cree que todos lo quieren espiar... Su amante, Adam, sólo lo acompaña a algunas fiestas pero si está seguro de que no se hablará de cosas importante. Y su mujer está en casa casi siempre, con mucha seguridad. Sé que Seb se está volviendo tan paranoico como él. – Blaine le explicó.

– ¿Y por qué tú eres más confiado? – El castaño preguntó.

– Soy más feliz así, lo que tenga que pasar pasará.

El resto de la cena fue más tranquila, aunque Hummel notó que Adam no le dirigía miradas muy amables. El rubio tenía envidia de que las cosas le fueran tan bien a Kurt mientras que él estaba teniendo problemas y cada vez era más difícil. Aunque tal vez había tenido una idea más que perfecta para mejorar su situación, ya que había sido repudiado por los Titans.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: DESCUBRIR EL SECRETO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: DESCUBRIR EL SECRETO**_

Adam llegó a la sede de los Warblers. Un guardia lo recibió en la entrada y le preguntó cuál era el motivo de su visita. Tras explicarle sus intenciones, el hombre lo cacheó y comprobó que no tenía nada peligroso. Le quitó el teléfono móvil y lo dejó junto a su documentación en una taquilla, garantizándole que recuperaría todo una vez saliera.

El rubio fue dirigido hacia un edificio adyacente al principal y allí lo recibió una chica rubia a la que no conocía, pero que tenía un aire inocente que hacía que confiara en ella.

– Me llamo Brittany Pierce. Soy el primer obstáculo que vas a encontrarte antes de ser recibido por la cúpula. Estoy aquí para escuchar lo que tienes que decir y si te creo, mi esposo vendrá para un segundo reconocimiento. Aun tendrás dos más antes de llegar a reunirte con alguien de la cúpula... ¿Hay alguien con quien quieras hablar personalmente? – La chica quiso saber.

– Me gustaría hablar con Blaine Anderson, ya que la información que traigo le afecta directamente a él. – Adam explicó.

– Mandaré aviso, creo que no está aquí. Espera en la sala unos minutos. Debo advertirte que si sales para cualquier cosa, serás puesto en busca y captura automáticamente. Este lugar es de máxima seguridad y hay cámaras en cada pasillo. Yo en tu lugar esperaría aquí. – A pesar de que parecía surrealista que la joven amenazara a alguien, su tono de voz y su expresión asustaba.

Adam no tenía ningunas ganas de moverse, sabía que su decisión era complicada pero tal vez mejoraría su situación y eso era lo único que deseaba. Las cosas con Sue y los Titans eran complicadas y sabía que se estaba jugando la vida para nada. Por eso, tal vez, podría darle la vuelta a la situación y, en caso de que todo saliera bien, ganar una posición o una protección por parte del bando de los Warblers.

* * *

Adam se había cansado de contar su historia. Después de hacer lo propio con Brittany, tuvo que contársela a Sam, Nick y Jeff. A ninguno le había dado un nombre, eso lo guardaba para cuando se encontrara con Blaine. Para su sorpresa, el moreno entró acompañado de Sebastian. Reconocía que eso le intimidaba, no estaba preparado para enfrentar a los dos a la vez.

– Tenemos entendido que quieres hablar con nosotros así que... Dispara. – El castaño se quedó de pie mientras el moreno se sentaba frente al rubio.

– Tengo información que os puede interesar... Pero antes, quiero ciertas garantías. – Crawford explicó.

– ¿Qué garantías? – El ojimiel lo miró extrañado.

– Quiero que no me detengáis. Voy a confesar algo que puede hacer que me llevéis preso y quiero que me perdonéis a cambio de la información. – Adam pidió.

– Bueno, no podemos garantizarte eso antes de saber de qué se trata... Primero también quiero saber qué tipo de delito has cometido. – Anderson razonó.

– Vine a Westerville con el objetivo de conseguir información sobre Smythe para dársela a los Titans. Es evidente que no he conseguido nada dado que él ha sido muy cuidadoso, pero sí tengo información de los Titans que puede interesaros... Os la daré a cambio de que me permitáis salir libre de condena. – El rubio decidió empezar a su explicación por la parte más importante para él.

– Si nos das toda la información que tienes, te garantizamos que pasarás a formar parte del sistema de protección de desertores. No eres el primero, pero tienes que ser sincero y perder todo contacto con los Titans. – Blaine explicó con suavidad. Todos sabían que estaba siendo amable y que le interesaba la información.

– Hace tiempo que no tengo contacto con los Titans...

– Te expulsaron... – Sebastian rió. – ¿Por qué?

– Porque no les pasaba información... – El joven de ojos azules intentó explicar pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

– Porque no la tenías. – El castaño comenzó a caminar por la sala. – ¿Realmente crees que vamos a perdonarte cuando has venido aquí sólo y exclusivamente porque te han expulsado?

– No, creo que me vais a perdonar porque voy a ayudaros a salvarle la vida a Blaine Anderson.

Smythe dejó de moverse por la sala para mirar a Crawford mientras el moreno dio un pequeño salto en su asiento. Ninguno se esperaba esas declaraciones pero era realmente importante saber qué era lo que sabía.

– Está bien. – Sebastian concedió. – Si la información que nos das nos ayuda a proteger a Blaine, te garantizo que te llevaremos junto a otros espías que han cambiado de bando y nos han dado información. No confiamos plenamente en ellos, pero tampoco los dejamos a su suerte por miedo a que los Titans descubran lo que han hecho.

– No sé si sabéis que tenéis un infiltrado muy cerca de vosotros... – Adam comentó y los otros dos abrieron los ojos. Claro que sabían que había un espía y que, además, había puesto en peligro a Anderson no hacía mucho.

– ¿Sabes quién es? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Sé quién es.

– Si nos das el nombre, te garantizamos que te protegeremos y te buscaremos un buen lugar hasta que la guerra termine. Cuando todo acabe, te ayudaremos a encontrar un trabajo y comenzar una nueva vida. – El ojiverde ofreció, sabiendo que era la única manera de conocer la identidad de la persona que había "vendido" a su amigo.

– Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Sebastian salió corriendo de la sala de interrogatorios, dejando a Blaine descubriendo toda la información que pudiera proporcionar Adam. Sin embargo, él necesitaba hacer algo cuanto antes. Llegó a la sala de guardia, donde varios de sus amigos estaban esperando a que se les asignara una misión. Cooper también estaba ahí, comprobando que varios de los enviados a una misión cumplían sus cometidos.

– ¡Necesito que traigáis a Kurt Hummel ya!

El grito de Smythe alertó a todos, que lo miraron asustados. Sabían que el castaño estaba realmente enfadado y que, fuera lo que fuese lo que había hecho Kurt, ninguno de ellos querría estar en su lugar.

– ¿Por qué estás así? – Cooper se acercó y besó a su marido para intentar tranquilizarlo.

– Ese imbécil es un espía. Se acercó a nosotros para vender a Blaine.

Todos se pusieron en marcha tras escuchar esas palabras. Su objetivo en ese momento era encontrar al Titan para impartir justicia. Eran amigos del menor de los Anderson y querían protegerlo. Por fin entendían que la misión en la que había participado había sido un fracaso. Sólo esperaban encontrarlo antes de que hiciera más daño.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: LA NUEVA MISIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: LA NUEVA MISIÓN**_

Kurt volvió a Lima tan pronto como recibió el aviso de Sue de lo que acababa de pasar en la sede de los Warblers. Hasta que no salió de Westerville no pudo relajarse, los nervios lo estaban matando... Casi tanto como las ganas de llorar. Había dejado atrás tantas cosas importantes para él que dolía demasiado.

Sabía que había sido un estúpido al enamorarse de Blaine pero uno no elije de quién se enamora, sólo ocurre. Y él había caído completamente en los encantos del menor de los Anderson. Le rompía el corazón pensar que ya no podría volver a besar esos dulces labios que lo habían llevado a la locura varias veces, sentir sus fuertes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, esos hermosos ojos color avellana brillando al mirarlo.

En el fondo siempre había sabido que su amor tenía fecha de caducidad. Uno de los dos acabaría muerto o en la cárcel al final de la guerra, era lo único seguro. Aun así, por más que había intentado prepararse, no había conseguido controlar sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegó a la sede de los Titans, Sue lo estaba esperando con su seriedad habitual. Parecía enfadada, aunque si lo pensaba, jamás había sido alguien muy alegre. Además, perder su mayor fuente de información no debía ser algo agradable, sobretodo si las cosas se estaban complicando y los Warblers habían conseguido avances realmente importantes.

Kurt se sentó en la silla frente a la mujer y esperó a que ella comenzara la conversación, no tenía intención de hablar porque temía molestarla. Era alguien con un carácter muy fuerte y no iba a arriesgarse a sufrir su ira, no cuando ya había causado demasiados problemas en el pasado.

– Tengo varias cosas que contarte. Lo primero es pedirte perdón, debí sospechar que Adam era una rata asquerosa que haría cualquier cosa por salvar su culo. La guerra no va todo lo bien que deseamos y estamos teniendo problemas a pesar de toda la información que nos habéis estado pasando todos los infiltrados que tenemos. Sospecho que ellos también tienen sus fuentes de información, además de varios militares realmente inteligentes y desconfiados que llevan los planes de manera impecable. Pero sabemos que todo pasa por una persona... – La rubia miró al otro, esperando que fuera él quién nombrara a esa persona para demostrar que ella tenía razón en sus sospechas.

– Blaine Anderson. – El castaño confirmó.

– Es extraño, lo lógico sería que lo llevara su padre o su hermano, ya que son mayores. – Sylvester estaba algo confusa en ese aspecto.

– No es nada extraño, es el nexo de unión. Es una persona con un carisma y una personalidad arrolladora. Conoce y mantiene una gran relación con muchas personas, de diversas edades y ámbitos sociales. Es raro encontrar a alguien que hable mal de él o con el que no tenga buena relación. Además, es realmente inteligente y junto a sus principales aliados, es infalible. Nadie que haya visto a Blaine, Sebastian, Cooper, Nick, Jeff, Brittany y Sam en acción podrá dudar del gran equipo que forman y Blaine es el centro de todo. Él es el que une a todos, de lo contrario, no serían un equipo. – Hummel explicó, sabía que parecía algo raro, pero él lo había presenciado.

– El equipo más letal de los Warblers. Ellos han dirigido misiones que nos han debilitado realmente. Y tras el fracaso de nuestro intento de matarlo, han sido más herméticos que nunca. Va a ser literalmente imposible volver a enviar un espía, no van a dejar que nadie se acerque. – Sue se lamentó.

– Ni siquiera a mí me dejaban conocer sus planes desde que rescataron a Blaine de la emboscada. – Kurt confirmó.

– Lo sé... Si Adam no hubiera metido sus narices... – La rubia estaba de mal humor.

– Es un cobarde y no tenía motivo para volver aquí. No le culpo, es difícil estar en una situación así, lo sé, lo he sufrido. – El castaño se mostró comprensivo.

– Gracias, la verdad es que tu trabajo ha sido impecable hasta ese momento. Has ayudado mucho a nuestro bando... Por eso me siento mal al pedirte un último favor. – La mujer comentó y el otro la miró con miedo, sabía que fuera lo que fuese, no sería bueno.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

– Necesitamos acabar con Blaine, necesitamos acabar con la persona que los une y que lidera al equipo más fuerte de su bando. – Sylvester no lo miraba a los ojos y eso no era buena señal.

– Sigo esperando que me digas lo que quieres que haga. – Hummel insistió, esperando que le dijera de una vez lo que necesitaba de él.

– Quiero que mates a Blaine. Buscaré una manera de llevarte a Westerville para que cumplas tu misión y vuelvas de la manera más sigilosa posible. Intentaré planificarlo todo para que no estés en peligro, pero quiero asegurarme de que seas tú el que mate a Blaine. – Sue no era tonta, sabía que Kurt había traspasado una línea que no debería. Quería asegurarse de que su fidelidad con la causa no se veía comprometida por los sentimientos que tenía hacia el líder del bando contrario.

Por su parte, el castaño se quedó mirando a la mujer mientras sentía que su corazón volvía a romperse una vez más. Una cosa era saber que Blaine tenía que morir o convertirse en preso y otra era saber que tenía que ser él quién lo matara.

El miedo se apoderó de él, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo y temía las consecuencias de no hacerlo. Sue no era una mujer que perdonara con facilidad y tampoco era alguien a la que pudiera engañar. Sabía que si quería seguir teniendo el favor de los Titans tenía que cumplir con esa misión.

– Lo haré.

– De acuerdo, iré a preparar a los soldados que te acompañarán para asegurarse de que cumples la misión. – La mujer salió de la sala, dejando al castaño a solas.

* * *

Tres horas después, Kurt estaba frente a la casa en la que vivía Blaine Anderson. Con ayuda de uno de los soldados, se coló por una de las ventanas más altas que estaba un poco abierta para ventilar. Con mucho cuidado, entró en la habitación, reconociendo una de las estancias para invitados que tenía la casa.

Salió al pasillo y caminó con sigilo. Sabía que el moreno estaría en el despacho, trabajando en algo. Sólo esperaba que estuviera a solas. Bajó las escaleras y suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que no había nadie.

Kurt no llamó a la puerta, no le interesaba anunciar su presencia. Simplemente entró en el despacho y sonrió al ver que Blaine estaba solo... Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando los ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos, mostrando su sorpresa y decepción. En ese momento, el corazón del castaño se detuvo porque no podía soportar ver esa mirada.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: COMPRENDER

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Confirmo que esta historia tendrá 14 capítulos y un pequeño epílogo. Esto llega al final... Preparad los pañuelos de papel si sois sensibles, los que me habéis leído sabéis que me encanta matar personajes en historias de este tipo y esta no será la excepción...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: COMPRENDER**_

Kurt no llamó a la puerta, no le interesaba anunciar su presencia. Simplemente entró en el despacho y sonrió al ver que Blaine estaba solo... Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando los ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos, mostrando su sorpresa y decepción. En ese momento, el corazón del castaño se detuvo porque no podía soportar ver esa mirada.

El ojiazul hizo un gran esfuerzo por apuntar al moreno con su pistola. Su mano temblaba exageradamente, sentía su corazón acelerado, el sudor en su frente... Sabía que sólo tenía que disparar y todo habría acabado.

– Hazlo. – El moreno se levantó de la silla, levantando los brazos, mostrando su rendición. – No creo que sea peor que pensar que todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido una mentira. Me enamoré. Por primera vez en mi vida me dejé llevar y me enamoré. Y ese ha sido el mayor error que podría haber cometido. Mátame, mi vida ya parece haber acabado.

– Blaine...

– ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? Sólo tienes que apretar el gatillo y todo habrá acabado. Tú serás el héroe de los Titans y a mí se me comerán los gusanos. Te veré en el infierno.

Hummel respiró profundamente, intentando llenarse de valor para cumplir con su misión pero, por más que lo intentaba, no podía mover el dedo para disparar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, mientras Anderson seguía mirándolo fijamente. No aparentaba tener miedo, parecía estar preparado para afrontar su destino, fuera cual fuera.

Sin embargo, Kurt no fue capaz de hacerlo y decidió que era el momento de retirarse. No le importaba el castigo que Sue le podría, no podía matar a la persona que le había robado el corazón. El castaño huyó de allí sin decir nada, dejando a Blaine muy confundido y dolido.

* * *

Sue estaba muy disgustada porque Kurt no había cumplido su misión y lo apartó de todas las otras misiones que había pendientes. El castaño decidió caminar por la sede central y se encontró con Wes. Todos sabían que el asiático era fiel a los Warblers pero sabían que la información que tenía era importante, por lo que en vez de matarlo, lo habían obligado a quedarse ahí, sin ningún tipo de contacto con sus amigos. No lo mantenían en la cárcel porque su salud se resentía y necesitaba unos cuidados que serían imposibles de mantener en la celda. No querían arriesgarse a que muriera antes de darles esa información y él lo sabía, utilizando ese hecho para mantenerse con vida.

– Así que nuestro querido Blaine te ha seducido. – Montgomery sonrió complacido.

– ¿De qué hablas? – El castaño preguntó.

– Conozco a Blaine desde mucho antes que tú y sé el poder que tiene con las personas. He visto a muchos corazones rotos a su alrededor... Tú también has caído en sus encantos. – El moreno aclaró.

– Sí, es cierto. Me he enamorado de Blaine. – El ojiazul confesó.

– Entonces... ¿Por qué has vuelto aquí? Si le hubieras dicho, él te habría protegido. Por lo que he escuchado decir a Sue, él realmente se ha enamorado de ti. – Wes estaba intrigado.

– Quiero que el mundo sea libre y los Warblers quieren someternos a sus normas... – Hummel se sorprendió al ver la cara del otro, que era de incredulidad.

– Los Warblers luchan por la libertad. Sylvester quiere ser una dictadora para prohibir el arte, controlar la vida de todos y hacer su voluntad. Nosotros queremos todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué no intentas investigar su plan? Sólo tienes que entrar a su despacho y leer su diario. Comprobarás que lo que te digo es cierto. Siento que hayas estropeado tu relación por un engaño.

Montgomery se marchó dejando a Kurt sin palabras. No podía ser cierto lo que le había dicho, ¿verdad?

* * *

Kurt entró en el despacho de Sue para comprobar lo que le había dicho Wes. No tardó en encontrar el diario que buscaba y comenzó a pasar las páginas. Encontró lo que buscaba, lo que le habían dicho que allí se escondía. Eran todas las pruebas de que Sylvester mentía y que tenía un plan oculto.

Salió del despacho antes de ser visto y se escondió en la habitación que le habían asignado puesto que no podía volver a su casa. Se tumbó en la cama y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Había estado luchando hasta el punto que casi mata al amor de su vida y todo por una mentira. Él quería la libertad y eso era lo que los Warblers buscaban, no los Titans.

Su corazón estaba roto, no hacía más que repetir en su mente cada una de las maravillosas escenas que había vivido con Blaine. No sólo mientras habían sido pareja, también recordó esos momentos de pasión con los que había empezado todo.

Tenía ganas de vengarse, tenía ganas de hacer algo que, al menos, consiguiera que Sue pagara por toda la manipulación y todo el sufrimiento que le había causado.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde la gran revelación y Kurt todavía no sabía cómo vengarse de Sue. Estaba junto a Wes cuando uno de los soldados llegó para llevarlo a algún lugar, pero no especificó dónde. El castaño decidió seguirlos y se encontró en una sala en la que él no había estado antes.

Había sangre seca y manchas de origen desconocido en el centro del suelo, donde había una mesa igual de sucia. Sentado en ella estaba Sebastian Smythe, atado y con varias heridas que no se veían por la cantidad de sangre que había.

– Me alegra que hayas venido, Kurt. – Sue habló desde la puerta. – He perdido la paciencia con Montgomery y he decidido que le voy a mostrar a nuestro invitado cuál es su destino. ¿Qué mejor manera que torturar a Smythe hasta que confiese?

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – El ojiazul estaba intrigado.

– Tú conoces mejor que yo a Smythe... ¿Algún consejo sobre el interrogatorio o la tortura? – Sylvester cuestionó.

– Conozco a Smythe lo suficiente para saber que no importa lo que hagas, no va a contar nada. – Hummel indicó y supo que la rubia no estaba contenta con la respuesta.

– Será mejor que tú también te quedes, creo que será muy instructivo para todos.

* * *

Pasaron más de tres horas de torturas para Sebastian hasta que Sue decidió que ese día no conseguiría nada. Ordenó que tanto Wes como él fueran llevados a una celda conjunta. Kurt tenía miedo porque las heridas de Sebastian eran graves y temía que el corazón de Montgomery no aguantara la situación. Tenía dudas de si estarían dispuestos a realizar el trasplante que el asiático necesitaba en caso de que las cosas se complicaran.

Sabía que la rubia había hecho eso para mostrarle que nadie sale impune y que él también podía esperar un castigo por no haber cumplido su misión y por ser tan cercano a determinados miembros de los Warblers. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la misión de matar a Blaine no había sido casualidad, Sylverster quería que fracasara para tener excusas y apartarlo. Sin embargo, el pensaba vengarse de la mejor manera posible.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: VOLVERTE A VER

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Actualización adelantada, pero la historia está a punto de acabar y eso me suele hacer escribir más deprisa... Por favor, no os enfadéis conmigo, sé que el final del capítulo no os va a gustar mucho...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: VOLVERTE A VER**_

Kurt llegó a las celdas con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabía que era capaz de conseguirlo, que sólo necesitaba creer en sí mismo para hacerlo. Era la mejor manera de vengarse de Sue y a esas horas sabía muy bien quién estaba de guardia y dónde, por lo que no debía haber mucha complicación.

Sebastian lo miró sorprendido porque no esperaba que lo torturaran a esa hora, pero no iba a dejar que nada le despistara. No podía contar nada de lo que sabía para proteger a Cooper, el amor de su vida, ese hombre que creyó que había mucho más en él que ese corazón frío y adicto al sexo que todos los demás parecían creer. Además, tenía que proteger a Blaine, su mejor amigo, alguien que le ayudó a retirar las barreras y siempre estuvo a su lado para hacer lo que necesitara. El resto de sus amigos eran importantes, pero cada vez que veía sus fuerzas flaquear por culpa del dolor, sólo tenía que pensar en los hermanos Anderson para guardar silencio.

Wes se levantó con una sonrisa cuando fue consciente de que Hummel estaba ahí.

– Supongo que ha llegado el momento de hacer lo correcto. – El asiático susurró de manera suave.

– Tenías razón y me siento tan estúpido... Pero estoy aquí para compensar todo el daño que he causado. – El ojiazul informó.

Smythe miró alternativamente a Montgomery y Kurt sin comprender lo que estaban hablando. Sin embargo, entendía una cosa. Esa visita no tenía nada que ver con la tortura que le estaban aplicando para que contara todos los secretos de los Warblers.

Hummel abrió la puerta de la celda y sonrió mientras Wes salía. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando fue consciente de que Sebastian no tenía intenciones de mover.

– Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. – El ojiazul no dudó en agarrarlo del brazo y sacarlo de ahí.

El corazón de Smythe latía con fuerza mientras recorrían pasillos que él no conocía, todavía no confiaba en el otro. De repente, salieron del edificio y llegaron a una zona de aparcamiento. Kurt abrió un coche y le entregó las llaves a Wes.

– Volver a Westerville. En cuanto arranquéis, no paréis hasta llegar a vuestro destino. Si os capturan los Titans, decidles que me habéis quitado las llaves en un descuido durante el interrogatorio. – Hummel los instruyó.

– ¡Espera! – Sebastian reaccionó. Por fin comprendía lo que el otro estaba haciendo. – ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Después de que no cumplieras tu misión de matar a Blaine, creo que no les gustará enterarse de que nosotros os hemos escapado con las llaves de tu coche... O peor aún, si se enteran de que nos has ayudado. Puedes comenzar una nueva vida con nosotros.

Kurt miró los ojos verdes del otro. Nunca se habían llevado muy bien porque Smythe siempre había sospechado que él no era sincero. Suponía que cuando se enteró de que sus sospechas eran ciertas no se sintió muy bien, lo que hacía que se cuestionara por qué quería sacarlo de allí, por qué se preocupaba.

– Seb tiene razón. – Wes intervino. – Sabes que Sylvester no está muy contenta con tu actuación y que has hecho varias cosas que, de conocerse, pueden ponerte en una situación complicada aquí. Vas a volver a Westerville junto a los dos presos que tenían los Titans, salvándonos de una muerte casi segura. Nadie va a cuestionar que has cambiado de bando.

Hummel lo pensó durante unos segundos pero sabía que tenía razón, por lo que decidió ser él quién condujera porque era el que estaba en mejores condiciones para hacerlo.

* * *

Kurt se sintió aliviado al llegar a la sede central de los Warblers. Cuando el guardia vio a Sebastian y Wes los dejó pasar automáticamente. Como siempre, la encargada de recibir a los recién llegados era Brittany, que corrió a los brazos del castaño en cuanto lo vio.

Smythe abrazó a la rubia con fuerza a pesar de que le dolía un poco alguna herida que tenía, pero apreciaba demasiado a la chica como para dejarla marchar.

– Britt, cielo, Seb necesita respirar. – Wes intervino para verse rodeado por los brazos de la chica cuando libero al otro.

– No me puedo creer que estéis aquí... Cuando Blaine y Coop os vean... – Pierce estaba ilusionada.

– Montgomery necesitará un trasplante cuanto antes. – Kurt avisó para que lo supiera.

– Voy a dar aviso, esperadme en la sala de descanso. – Brittany pidió antes de alejarse.

* * *

El primero en entrar en la sala fue Cooper, que corrió a abrazar a su marido. Los dos habían pensado que no volverían a verse y poder estar juntos de nuevo era como un regalo. Los dos se besaron sin soltarse, desesperadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kurt sabía que había hecho bien en ayudar a que esa reunión se produjera. Al menos había conseguido compensar parte del daño que había causado.

Pocos minutos después, Blaine entró, haciendo que Hummel se quedara sin respiración. Estaba más guapo que nunca, o al menos a él se lo parecía. Sin embargo, no le hizo el mínimo caso porque fue a saludar a su mejor amigo, que se soltó del abrazo de su esposo para poder hacer lo propio con él.

– Me alegra tanto que estés aquí. – El moreno susurró.

– Ha sido gracias a Kurt. – Smythe confesó.

El menor de los hermanos Anderson se volvió y miró por un par de segundos los ojos azules que lo habían enamorado antes de volverse para abrazar a Wes, alguien que había sido muy importante en su vida, casi un hermano, y que hacía tiempo que había sido capturado por los Titans.

Durante un par de horas, Hummel se mantuvo a un lado, observando como amigos y familiares se acercaban a los recién llegados y los abrazaban y besaban. Nadie le hacía mucho caso, aunque notaba miradas sobre él. A él no le importaba, entendía que tuvieran dudas y desconfiaran de él, casi había matado a Blaine en dos ocasiones, por lo que suponía que sólo el tiempo solucionaría esa situación.

Cuando todos estaban más relajados, varios Warblers llevaron a Wes para que le hicieran un reconocimiento médico para saber cómo se encontraba su corazón. Ese fue el momento en el que Hummel sintió los ojos color avellana que tanto le gustaban sobre él.

– ¿Y qué hacemos con él? – Blaine preguntó.

– Nos ha ayudado a salir de allí, creo que se merece otra oportunidad. – Sebastian miró a su mejor amigo con algo de duda. Esperaba que confiara en su criterio.

– Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? – El moreno parecía enfadado.

– B... Sabes que no soy fácil de convencer pero él ha probado que ha cambiado de bando, nos mandaba aquí sin él, no quería venir. Yo confío en él. – Smythe insistió.

– Me alegro por ti, pero yo no confío en él y no me puedes obligar a que lo haga.

El menor de los Anderson salió y todos supieron que estaba enfadado y que lo mejor sería dejarlo que se tranquilizara. Esperaban que el tiempo pudiera calmar las cosas, aunque no tenían mucho tiempo. Las cosas se habían acelerado y la batalla final estaba próxima.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: LA BATALLA FINAL

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo... En unos minutos subiré el epílogo junto con los agradecimientos... Si sois sensibles, tal vez debáis preparar un paquete de pañuelos (o varios) para lo que viene...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: LA BATALLA FINAL**_

Todos los soldados de ambos bandos estaban preparados. Unos para realizar el asalto a Westerville y otros para evitar ser invadidos. Sabían que el vencedor de esa batalla era el vencedor de la guerra. Hasta Sue estaba en las inmediaciones de la ciudad a la espera de "tomarla" y con ello concluir la guerra.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Kurt, Sebastian y Wes habían vuelto junto a los Warblers y no habían visto a Blaine. Ni siquiera habían podido informarle sobre la situación. Algunos empezaban a sospechar que la falta de noticias podría ser consecuencia de que había sido capturado, pero los infiltrados que habían conseguido colar en la sede de los Titans no sabían nada, por lo que mantenían la esperanza.

Sin embargo, tenían que liderar la resistencia de la ciudad, con o sin Blaine. Y habían sufrido varios asaltos, aunque ninguno les había hecho demasiado daño estratégicamente hablando. El peor había sido al edificio donde se refugiaban todos los desertores de los Titans que habían acabando pasando información a los Warblers. Todos habían muerto, incluido Adam, el último que había sido enviado ahí.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Kurt también iba a luchar. Después de haberse dado cuenta de que lo habían engañado, él sólo quería venganza. Siempre cerca de Sebastian y Cooper, les había dado toda la información de la que disponía para que supieran cuales eran los puntos fuertes y débiles de los Titans. Todos reconocían que esa información iba a ser crucial a la hora de luchar.

Todos estaban en la sede de los Warblers cuando escucharon la primera explosión. Todos se miraron conscientes de que la guerra pronto llegaría a su final. Al menos esperaban resultar vencedores con el menor número de bajas posibles.

Hummel estaba algo nervioso, le costaba permanecer en la sombra cuando había muchos soldados jugándose la vida, pero sabía que había jerarquías y su turno no había llegado. También sabía que cuando llegara, no podía fallar.

Los heridos iban siendo movidos cada vez que podían y los médicos estaban preparados en caso de que uno de ellos falleciera y pudieran utilizar su corazón para salvar la vida de Wes, que lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Con esa perspectiva, ellos iban siendo informados cada poco tiempo, hasta que llegó el momento de que ellos se enfrentaran al peligro. Todos los amigos tomaron las calles y la vista fue realmente desgarradora. Había cuerpos de ambos bandos en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre y el silencio era conmovedor. Sabían que ese momento sólo era una pausa antes de continuar, un intento de ambos bandos para reestructurarse y reorganizarse.

* * *

Blaine llegó tarde a la batalla, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar esa situación. Lo que sí podía hacer era aprovechar la confusión y las bajas del bando de los Titans para matar a Sue. Sin ella, las cosas acabarían antes porque su egocentrismo la había llevado a quitar de su lado o minar el autoestima y confianza de toda persona que podía liderar a los Titans en la batalla.

Caminó con sigilo entre varios vehículos hasta llegar a la tienda de campaña que servía de sede central a los asaltantes. Sabía que su objetivo estaba ahí dentro y quería acabar con ella, no le importaba lo que le costara.

Sin embargo, un soldado lo sorprendió golpeándole por la espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Le quitaron en arma y lo levantaron violentamente para dirigirlo a la tienda de campaña. Cerró los ojos, sabía que su vida acababa ahí, en ese momento. Pensó en su hermano y lo dolido que podía estar cuando se enterara. Esperaba que Sebastian lo apoyara, por mucho que también estuviera dolido. Pensó en Sam, Nick y Jeff, esos amigos inseparables con los que siempre pasaba grandes momentos. Por último, pensó en Kurt. Le dolía tanto no haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias. Sabía que Hummel había sentido algo por él, pero el amor no siempre es suficiente.

Anderson se encontró frente a Sue antes de que el soldado se marchara, dejándolos a solas. Era lo que había buscado pero estaba desarmado y algo aturdido por el golpe. Miró a la mujer con odio, no podía soportar ni siquiera estar en la misma sala que ella. Pensar que iba a ser ella quien pusiera punto y final a su vida era realmente deprimente.

– Qué sorpresa. No pensé que serías tú el que vendría a visitarme... Aunque debo reconocer que es agradable verte...

– Blaine... – La voz de Kurt distrajo al aludido. Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver al castaño en la puerta mientras apuntaba a la mujer con su arma.

Todo pasó tan rápido que el moreno pensaba que se lo habría perdido de haber pestañeado. El castaño disparó pero la bala acabó en el hombro de Sue. Esto no impidió que ella consiguiera sacar su arma y se escucharon dos disparos. Esa vez, los dos encontraron su objetivo y tanto Hummel como Sylvester cayeron al suelo.

Durante unos segundos, Anderson permaneció inmóvil. Después llegó a reaccionar y se acercó a su exnovio, esperando encontrarlo con vida. Sin embargo, no tenía pulso y no había ningún movimiento, había mucha sangre saliendo del agujero que la bala había dejado en su cuerpo. Comenzó a realizar la reanimación cardiopulmonar, sin saber si eso era lo necesario para que Hummel se recuperara.

– Vamos Kurt... Despierta... – El moreno suplicó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Después de unos minutos, alguien entró en la tienda y lo encontró haciendo la RCP sin descanso. Reconoció al chico, era Elliot Gilbert, uno de los espías que habían mandado a vigilar a los Titans. Miró la escena y se acercó para ver si podía ayudar.

– Blaine, no hay nada que hacer. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que te descubran. – El ojiazul levantó a Anderson.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no me alejo de Kurt, no lo voy a dejar solo... – El más bajo intentó liberarse pero el otro no le dejo.

– No podemos hacer nada por él, será mejor que nos vayamos. – Elliot insistió.

Blaine se dejó guiar, sabiendo que su corazón se había quedado con Hummel. Le dolía tanto pensar que no volvería ver sus hermosos ojos azules, su sonrisa encantadora, su voz angelical... Iba a extrañarlo a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos. Él sabía que lo había engañado pero también sabía que, con tiempo, lo habría perdonado. Sin embargo, eso ya no pasará. Ellos no habían podido despedirse, no habían podido decirse "te quiero" por última vez. Lo último que Kurt le había escuchado decir era que no confiaba en él. Eso era lo que más le dolía, que el castaño podía pensar que no lo amaba. Pasara lo que pasase, la guerra le había quitado más de lo que jamás había imaginado.


	16. EPÍLOGO

**N/A:** Ha llegado el final de esta historia. Gracias por seguir esta locura, sé que esta historia no ha estado a la altura de otras que he escrito. También sé que el final del capítulo anterior no os habrá gustado mucho, estoy preparada para recibir vuestro odio. Sin embargo, ésta era una cosa que tenía pendiente, una historia con final triste. Los que habéis leído muchas de mis historias sabéis (incluso os lo he dicho a muchos) que me cuesta mucho escribir este tipo de finales, por lo que creo que comprenderéis que ha sido muy difícil para mí escribir todo esto. Sin embargo, era un reto que me había propuesto. A pesar de todo, espero de verdad que os haya gustado y que nos sigamos leyendo pronto con otras historias (aunque ahora mismo no tengo ninguna idea Klaine)... Ha sido un placer escribir y leer vuestros comentarios...

* * *

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

Blaine caminaba por un cementerio con varias flores en la mano. Estaba nervioso pero no sabía por qué. Habían pasado dos años desde el final de la guerra y todo había cambiado. Kurt, Nick y los hermanos Puckerman eran las bajas que más le habían afectado.

Los Warblers habían ganado y tanto Lima como Westerville habían vuelto a la normalidad y eran dos lugares libres y tranquilos. Habían reconstruido gran parte de los edificios afectados por la guerra y apenas se notaba lo que había pasado hacía 784 días.

El moreno llevaba la cuenta de cuántos días habían pasado porque esos eran los días que habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Kurt. Era doloroso, realmente doloroso, aunque el tiempo hacía que fuera más llevadero. No lo había olvidado, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo en algún momento, pero el tiempo hacía que cada vez pudiera afrontar los nuevos retos sin pensar en lo que diría el castaño.

Llegó al lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo del que había sido el amor de su vida. Dejó la mayoría de las flores sobre la tumba y dejó que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. Había tanto arrepentimiento en lo que tenía que ver con su relación con Hummel y nunca podría arreglarlo o pedir perdón.

– Hola Kurt... Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a visitarte, pero las cosas han estado un poco difíciles últimamente. Cooper sigue de mal humor, aunque parece que la prótesis de la pierna es buena y por fin puede caminar por sí solo. Seb está tan orgulloso... Él ha sido uno de los que peor lo ha pasado. A él han ido dirigidos todos los gritos e insultos que mi hermano ha dicho durante el último año por culpa del dolor y la frustración. Hubo momentos en que pensé que ese matrimonio se rompería, pero Seb es más fuerte que todo eso y no iba a perder al amor de su vida porque estuviera pasando un mal momento. No puedo estar más feliz por ellos... Sam y Britt están esperando su primer hijo, va a ser una niña. Seguro que es rubia y tiene los ojos claros... Quinn sigue haciendo lo que puede, no es fácil criar a dos niños ella sola, pero al menos tiene trabajo y tiempo para pasar con ellos. Todos la ayudamos en lo que podemos. Wes sigue bien, ya sabes, con medicación para evitar un rechazo del corazón pero todo va bien... Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Quinn, pero no sé si pasará algo entre ellos. – Blaine hizo una pausa y pensó si tenía algo más que contarle antes de llegar al momento que podría decir que casi estaba evitando. – ¿Te importaría si yo rehago mi vida? No sé si estoy enamorado de verdad, al igual que él pero... Desde que tú y Nick nos dejasteis, Jeff y yo nos hemos acercado mucho. No sabemos qué es lo que hay entre nosotros pero estamos dispuestos a intentarlo. En el fondo, los dos nos sentimos como si os estuviéramos traicionando pero, a la vez, necesitamos sentirnos amados. Creo que nunca nos olvidaremos de vosotros pero la vida sigue y no podemos parar. De verdad que espero que lo comprendas.

Blaine miró la tumba una vez más antes de alejarse de ahí. Caminó durante unos segundos hasta que llegó junto a Jeff, que estaba frente a la tumba de Nick, teniendo una "conversación" muy similar.

– Yo ya he terminado. – El moreno informó dejando las pocas flores que todavía llevaba en su mano junto a las que el rubio había dejado.

– Yo también. – Sterling entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amigo especial. No se atrevían a ponerse la etiqueta de "novios" porque todavía pensaban que era pronto, pero ambos intentaban llenar el hueco que los dos fallecidos habían dejado y "consolarse" mutuamente.

– ¿Crees que Kurt aprobaría que salgamos juntos? – Anderson preguntó mientras miraba sus manos unidas.

– Él te amaba y cuando amas a alguien, quieres su felicidad, aunque ésta no se encuentre a tu lado. Por eso sé que Nick aprobaría que estemos juntos... Mejor dicho, sé que donde esté, está feliz porque sabe que me vas a cuidar y a querer. Sabe que no me harás daño y eso seguro que lo tranquiliza bastante. – El más alto sonrió con timidez.

Los dos se alejaron del cementerio de la mano, con una sensación agridulce. Por un lado, se sentían aliviados porque sentían como si hubieran recibido el "permiso" de Kurt y Nick para tener esa relación y por otra parte, se sentían tristes porque esa relación parecía ser el fin de dos amores tan intensos como los que habían sentido. Pero ellos eran jóvenes y tenían toda la vida por delante para ser felices juntos. Al final, no había nadie que pudiera entender mejor lo que sentían que el otro, y eso era muy importante para poder mantener esa relación que iba más allá de la amistad.


End file.
